A Girl Problem-Literally
by Doctorpotterhetaliafan35
Summary: America is suddenly called to mysterious meeting. How will England and America deal when your favorite male is turned into a girl? How will England cope with America living with him again? Join Arthur and Alfred as they try to unravel the mysteries and come face to face with their buried feelings. What started with a phone call will end in a life changing USUK w/Human Names.
1. Chapter 1

A cell phone vibrated on the wood table. It's screen lit up in the dark. After a moment , it stopped, only to vibrate continuously for about 10 minutes.

England was slowly waking up. Stubbornly holding on to his sleep, he refused to open his eyes. There seems to be something...ringing. Hmm. England rolled over. Maybe if I ignore it maybe it'll go away.

It started vibrating frantically over and over. Gritting his teeth, he finally couldn't sleep any longer.

I'm awake. Fucking fantastic.

Arthur groggily lifted his bedraggled head in the general direction of the phone and groaned.

" What the bloody hell could this be about?" He unraveled himself from the sheets and dropped his bare feet onto the cold floor. Rubbing his eyes, he fumbled around in the dark until his hand came upon a cell phone. He squinted at the outdated phone to see who was calling him.

" 21 missed calls?! What can possibly so damn important to call me twenty-one times at 4 in the morning?" He scrolled down to see the name of the caller. It blinked in the low light.

Alfred Jones.

England grit his teeth and moaned again. " That twat! What could it be this time?" A small part of Arthur didn't really care about the calls but was actually worried for his little brother. Well, he was not so little anymore, but who was going to take care of that silly fool? He certainly can't! Arthur bit his lip. Even if England has distanced himself from America ever since...

Arthur picked up the phone and dialed Alfred's number with trembling fingers. He was hoping that something wasn't really wrong, but that the buffoon lost his hamburger again or something silly like that. He listened to the dial tone and wondered on what to say.

" Now I can't be too brash, I don't want to startle the fool. But I also want to put it through his head to not call me at such an hour." England paced around the darkened room biting his nails in an ungentlemanly fashion. He was in such a worry he didn't even pause to worry about the state of his green silk pajamas, or his unkempt eyebrows. He glanced down to his wrinkled suit and then he glanced at his forehead to check on his famously large eyebrows, only to face palm himself.

"You can't see your own forehead, Arthur", he mumbled to himself, secretly glad that Alfred wasn't here to witness his foolishness. After a couple of tries, Arthur concluded that no matter how hard he frowned, he just couldn't see his eyebrows.

He again facepalmed himself and cried out. " OH Bloody hell you are acting just like Alfred! Couldn't that stupe pick up his phone?" As if in answer to his griping, Alfred picked up.

" Yo?"

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS SO IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO CALL ME AT 4 AM IN THE MORNING?!" Arthur yelled into the phone, forgetting that he was supposed to be calm and not brash. Oh well.

Alfred answered innocently. " Really? 4 am? Oh yeah dude, the time difference- yo I forgot about that. Wait, why'd I call you...? Oh yeah... I was scared, dude!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. " Well next time keep me out of it! Something needs to be really wrong with you for you to be calling me. I'm busy."

America laughed loudly. " Doing what? Sleeping?"

England grumbled. " That's important for me."

" Anyway, well... The Prez called me over to his house for an important meeting-."

Arthur snorted, tapping his fingers on the table. " So what's the bloody problem?"

" Well it's way too late for his usual meeting and he sounded stressed out man! And I'm getting all these weird jitters."

England crossed his arms. " Could those jitters be from all those energy drinks you inhale nonstop?"

After a pause, America scoffed. " No way dude! I only put two Red Bulls in my coffee this time, not my usual five! But still, El Presidente seemed stressed, man!"

Arthur replied, studying his nails. " Isn't he normally stressed?"

" Yeah, but he was scaring me! NOT because I am wimpy, its cause he's my boss and when he gets angry a vein pops out of his forehead and it's plain nasty dude!"

Arthur massaged his temples and responded. " Well I'm sure whatever it is it was be painless." As Arthur spoke those words he shifted uncomfortably. It was the truth.. right? Then why did he feel like a liar? A uneasy feeling settled solidly in his stomach like his scones.

Alfred laughed in his normal boisterous manner. " You're right, dude! Hahahaha! I'm being prissy. I sound like you!"

Arthur snapped. " I am not a prissy, git! Who is the one calling me at 4 am because he was scared?!" He almost regretted saying those words, knowing the effect it would have on Alfred's ego.

Alfred barked defensively. " Are you kidding me? I am so brave you can't even believe it!"

Arthur scoffed. " You're right, I don't believe it."

Alfred laughed. " Ha! You see? Well dude, I gotta go, bro! See ya laters!"

The Brit laughed softly. " I am sure you will be fine Alfred. Goodbye." He gingerly pressed the end button. He stared at the phone , as a strange feeling of sadness swept over him. He put the phone down and stumbled back into bed. He stared up at the ceiling, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

He repeated over and over to himself. " He'll be fine, He'll be fine.."

No matter how many times he told himself that, he really felt like something truly life changing was happening this very moment. That eerie feeling of dread and the weightlessness in his stomach made his head spin. It was a strange feeling, to have a creepy premonition. No matter how many times he tried to make sense of this thought, his logical mind couldn't find a single reason. It was as if his entire body was holding its breath for...something. Stupid git...why do I care so much? England rubbed his hands on his face. That bloody git is probably overreacting again, which is causing England to be tense. Arthur nodded. Yep. That's it. Right? Whatever happens, I'm sure its not going to affect me in anyway.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Alfred pressed the end button shakily. He wasn't scared! Phhft! He scoffed in the face of danger. He gave a cocky grin, but it started to falter as he began to worry once more. But heroes never got scared...right? He answered himself in the dark room. " Right! I can do this!"

He tried to pretend it was a normal day. He jogged to his room, almost immediately tripping over the many obstacles laced around the room. He chuckled as he steadied himself, he was always told he might break his neck in that mess of a room. Alfred opened his closet, browsing through his clothes to come about one of his favorite shirts. It was a light blue shirt with a Captain America symbol emblazoned on it. A hero has to look the part, right? He grinned as he pulled it on. His grin was almost wiped away at the possibilities of the meeting. A hero also has to act the part as well. As he pulled on a pair of pants, he kept assuring himself. " I am cool, I am awesome, I am a hero.." He rubbed his hamburger pillow for good luck and he walk out his room, trying to keep his morale high. He didn't even know why this particular meeting was giving him creepy vibes, but it just did. Almost as if something incredible was about to happen. Like the world was trying to give him a warning. Alfred pursed his lips. But...it's his government! They wouldn't hurt him!

I hope.

He strutted out in is blue Converse, and looked around his house, the same way one might do as if they were leaving for the last time. He spluttered. " What I am I thinking? I'm coming back here in like two minutes!" He spoke those words loudly, but to him it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. He didn't know what got him so spooked that he called England. He mentally slapped himself. Why did he call England of all people? It was a mystery even to him. Alfred tried to look for a reason, but he couldn't come up with one, other then he simply was scared and when he was scared he called.. England. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt this need to reach out for someone. And that someone happened to be England. That big-eyebrowed douchface. Alfred patted his jean pockets nervously. But it didn't make an ounce of sense. After the World Wars, England was distancing himself from America again. America always tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't pretend like it didn't sting. Being away from England was felt like a knot forming inside his heart. He scratched his head and whimpered. " Why?"

At that moment a knock rang out at the door. America's head snapped up and he gulped. He walked as calm as possible to the door. Remember, he thought, You're supposed to be cool and hero-like.

He grabbed the handle and opened the door, swinging it out. The man standing at the doorstep was dressed in a tuxedo and with arms the size of a small watermelon.

Alfred shakily smiled and called out. " Heya Dude? Whatcha doin here?" America held is grin, letting out a weird chuckle.

Keep it together man!

The man spoke gruffly. " I am here to escort you to the meeting at the White House. Follow me." With that he turned and started walking. Alfred closed the door and with one last wistful glance at this house, he followed. America caught up with the man and tried to ease the tension. " So.. what's the meeting about?'

The large man grunted. " That's classified information. Step inside the car, sir." He gestured to the door of a standard black limo. So much for trying to lighten things up, thought Alfred as he opened the car door and sat on the black seat. The man forcefully closed the door behind him. Alfred stared into the headrest in front of him and twiddled with his thumbs. He absentmindedly started cracking his knuckles, while trying to keep his mind calm. The man sat in the front seat, with a sharp growl the engine started and they drove away into the cold, dark night. Alfred glanced hopelessly out the window, knowing that a conversation was fruitless. He might as well try talking to a brick wall. But America's energy was boundless and he had to find something to do. He tried counting the trees outside, then to counting all the wrinkles on his fingers. He had just gotten to wrinkle number 5,673 when the car came to a halt. Alfred balled up his fists and he tried to calm his jangled nerves as he stepped out the car. There were two men, similar to his chauffeur, closing in on him, on both sides. Alfred gave a bright grin, only for it to fall short and he ended up with a small frown on his face. He was led through hallways that he almost knew by heart. He tried to think of happy things, like hamburgers. But even his beloved food didn't lift his frayed nerves. His body was tense and what made it even more strange, was that Alfred still had no idea why.

They finally stopped at an ornate door, which held the possible answers to these frustrating mood swings. He was doing just fine until he received that ominous call from the President. America raised his hand to the door and with rapid movement, he knocked twice. He was so worried he didn't notice his convoy depart. Alfred stood alone facing the door, heart beating rapidly. Suddenly this felt like he was walking toward his gallows. Alfred blanched. A voice answered from inside. " Enter"

Alfred gave one last knuckle crack before he opened the door. He stood in a large room that as decorated with past treasures and other important things. But Alfred didn't care about the décor at the moment. He was being stared down by his boss, his superior. The president, upon his entrance, stood up. " Alfred. Please take a seat."

Alfred crossed the room and took a seat on a velvety chair. He tapped his fingers on the side. He plastered a fake smile on his face. " So, uh.. what's up?"

The President started pacing around the office, his hands behind his back. Alfred's eyes followed him, anxiously awaiting his answers. Finally the President spoke. " As a living embodiment of our great country, it is your duty to promote the common good for all peoples, correct?"

Alfred nodded, not sure where this conversation was leading.

The President continued. " You must do what it ever it takes to help our nation to be at it's fullest. Even if it includes... sacrifices."

Alfred eyes quizzically looked at him. " Wh-What kind of sacrifices?"

The President stopped to look him straight in the eyes. " The kind of sacrifices one might say, heroes make."

Alfred perked up immediately at those words. Heroes? Alfred was the best one there is! Whatever this thing was, he had to do it for the sake of heroism. He grinned . " Okay boss! I'll do it! Whenever this nation needs a hero, you can count on me, sir!"

The President looked a little surprised. " You didn't even let me explain what we are doing."

Alfred crossed his legs jauntily. " It doesn't matter! As long as I can be there for my country, I'll gladly do it!"

The President gave a tired smile. " I am glad you understand. This experiment could change the lives of millions everywhere."

Alfred's eyes widened and he barely heard the rest of the sentence. A global hero? Aw man, he was so ready to be an international hero. His grin widened and he snapped a salute. " I'll do this experiment, sir! For the millions to see how awesome I am!" All the past tensions and worries dissolved as visions of being a hero flooded Alfred's mind. He was ready for whatever The Prez had to throw. Scared? He was never scared. He almost laughed at how worried he was mere five minutes ago. All that for this? What was he a pussy? The President looked satisfied, but not enough to relieve the tension on his mind. There was a knock outside the door. He called. " Enter."

One man walked in, in a scientist lab coat. His expression was calm, but the glint in his eyes could only be described as a child being told he could work in a candy store.

Alfred was still riding the I'm-a-hero-look-how-awesome-I-am feeling, that he didn't care about anything really. If it had to do with being a hero, he was there.

The scientist spoke with calmness, but with the constrained excitement. " Is the subject ready?"

The President sat down again and nodded.

The man gestured for Alfred to come towards him. Alfred jumped up with renewed happiness. " Please lie down on this gurney." The man named Dr. Green by his nametag, gestured to the white gurney behind him. America grinned. " Sweet! This is going to be fun, huh?"

The man smiled and with a patronizing wave he spoke. " I am sure you will find it interesting."

This guy is kinda who cares? I'm gonna be a hero, I'm gonna be a heroo...

Alfred lay on gurney, staring up at the ceiling in excited anticipation. As he was rolled out of the room he asked the scientist questions. " So what's the experiment, Doc?"

Dr. Green curtly responded. " Sorry, can't tell you until after the experiment. I can tell you it is temporary and painless. I'm sure you will... " He smiled again. " Like it."

Alfred, a little wary of the guy's creepy smiles and riddle-like responses, was happy nothing really bad was going to happen, like he was dreading. Maybe my body was on a sugar withdraw from only two Red Bulls.

He was wheeled into a plain room, where one might have a doctors appointment. The scientist moved away to the counter where he produced a blue liquid in beaker. He held it towards Alfred. Alfred sat up and looked quizzically at the glass. " What do you want me to do?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. " Drink it."

Alfred grasped the glass. He swished it around the glass a little apprehensive. He looked at the scientist who was wearing a smug grin. " Are you sure you can't tell me anything?"

Dr. Green looked like he was having too much fun. " Let's just say, something's going to change. A lot. A … transformation if you will."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. " Transformation into what?- An animal?"

The scientist seemed to hold back a laugh. " Depends on your definition."

Alfred was liking this guy less and less. Damn guy, being all mysterious and shit. He looked into the glass again. A part of him was a little scared. Why wouldn't they tell him what this drink is supposed to do? He bit his lip and worried a little. I have been dreading something this whole time. Was it this? But a swelling pride filled him and all his worries vanished. Who cares what will happen? He had to do this for the common good! He would sacrifice himself for everyone, to be the best hero! Because he was a hero! And this was a way for everyone to know it! He had to do this. Besides, he trusted wholeheartedly on his government. If they say its temporary, it was.

With a quick motion, he downed the blue liquid in a single gulp. It had no flavor, but it made his body slightly tingly, but other than that, he felt fine. He finished the drink and looked around the room. The scientist was studying his every move, taking notes." Well? How do you feel?"

Alfred shrugged." Fine actually. Is this supposed to happen?"

The scientist came a little closer peering into him. " Yes. So far is all in order. The first change should be happening around...now."

Alfred squeaked. " What do you mean-woah! WHat?" He literally squeaked. HIs voice shot up a strange octave, leaving his throat all tingly. Alfred gawked. " This is sooooooooooo weird! Holy shit! Was this like liquid helium?"

The scientist rolled his eyes. " Helium is a gas."

Alfred kept talking just to hear his crazy voice." So what? This is so weird and awesome! I wonder what everyone will think!" His eyes got wide. " WAIT! This is temporary, right?"

The scientist nodded. " As far as we know. We are going to send you home, with this package." He held out a large bundle. " You are to open this after the end of the experiment. The side effects are going to kick in soon, so we will call you tomorrow to check on your situation, status and further directions." His eyes shined with a crazy scientist gleam. " We are counting on you, Alfred. Don't disappoint us."

Alfred gave a thumbs up and grinned. " Yeah, man you can trust in me!" He still couldn't get over he voice.

The scientist resumed his work and as Alfred was walking out the door, he murmured softly. " Good luck...Amelia."

Alfred stepped out the room, still feeling normal. Two men returned to escort him to the car. He followed them, without saying anything. He really hoped that the voice was temporary, because if he had to talk to England with this voice...he groaned just thinking about it. He smacked his hand to his forehead. There was a World Meeting soon, right? He just prayed that by then it would be over and his squeaky voice would be gone. What was this experiment for anyway? Oh that's right, Alfred groaned. He never asked.

One thing puzzled his mind. What had the doctor meant, by "transformation"? But before he could ponder more, he was pushed into the car again. It was the exact moment when America sat on the seat, the side effects hit him like a bullet. His vision swam, colors blurred altogether, spinning him around in blender-like way. His hands got all clammy, shaking rapidly. Alfred's foggy mind exploded with questions and small bursts of light. America started sweating, not able to move any part of his body. He was paralyzed, his body feeling like it was sizzling. Everything was buzzing. He gripped the handle on the roof of the car, until his knuckles turned white. He felt woozy, unable to think in complete thoughts. Alfred's mind started throbbing madly, and every part of his body pulsed with a sudden pain. He clenched his teeth. I can't...his thoughts swirled around in his mind. He couldn't scream or anything. It was like his body was on some weird drug, were everything made his head spin and his body bubble like a soda. He grit his teeth. NO! He was going to be strong! He had to!

HE WAS THE HERO.

Remember? He had to protect others and if he died now, Alfred thought numbly, they would be crushed. America had to put himself second and others first. That's what he did.

During this intense inner battle, in the back of his mind he heard a gruff voice announce. " You can get out now."

Alfred's eyes crossed and he blindly fumbled around for the handle. He wobbly stepped out onto his lawn. He could barely see five feet in front of him. Alfred tried to keep his hands out in front of him, not wanting to fall because in this state getting up was going to be a struggle. He heard himself squeak out.

" T-T-T-T-Thank you."

The car pulled away, leaving Alfred in a state of almost drunken coordination and mentality. Nothing really made sense and he felt like a... swing. Everything went up... then everything went down. He staggered across his lawn. Alfred looked to the right of his house, were a bare patch of ground sat. Suddenly in his mind he thought, That space is perfect for a garden! Maybe some tulips or a fountain. In the midst of the mental breakdown, he clapped his hands together happily. Maybe I could get a garden gnome!

He stood there visioning a garden when he finally realized what he was planning. Alfred gasped, spluttering. " What the- I just thought of building a ...garden!" Now he felt like he really lost it. Alfred was planning to actually buy a garden gnome, when those things gave him nightmares. He ran stumbling to his front door, where he fumbled with his keys. Finally getting the damn key in the hole with his stumbling fingers, Alfred stepped into the darkened house. Closing the door behind him, he took one step before collapsing on the floor.

His cheek pressed against the cold floor. His body spasmed once, then in a blur of color, a blue aura enveloped America briefly before dimming into the night. America's head buzzed. With a last cerebral boom that was felt throughout his body, his head thumped against the floor, America drifting into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Well this is my first Author's note, so I'll make it quick. **

**I will probably update every week so that your chapters are satisfying enough for the long wait. Thanks for the support so far and feeel free to suggest something or something like that**

**Your reviews really help, so keep them coming. :)**

**Thanks and I hope you have fun reading as much as I had writing!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

A ray of light came through the large house. It was a very sunny day, a day that should be spend outside. A light crossed the face of a sleeping figure, collapsed on the floor. The sudden light was enough for the person to arouse from their sleep. Alfred opened one eye and groaned, the sun hitting him full on the face. He covered his eyes and rolled over, facing opposite the sun. But it was no use really he was awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He noticed that he hadn't fallen asleep on his bed, but on the floor. He then remembered what happened last night. He sat straight up, remembering the horrible sensations he felt and the feeling of being turned inside out, were fresh on his mind. He was planning on making.. a garden. He shuddered. Alfred suddenly felt something tickle his shoulders everytime he moved. He moved his head around slowly. He peered on his shoulder to see his blond hair. He frowned. " Since when was my hair that long?" He gasped. That squeaky voice didn't wear off. In fact it sounded almost feminine. He clasped his hands over his mouth, not daring to speak for fear of that weird ass voice. Something didn't feel right about his hands. He looked down at them. They were smaller, delicate and less calloused. His eyes widened. These weren't his hands. NO way. They were too... girly. His eyes traveled down his arms, noticing the differences in size and smoothness. He ran a hand other them. Damn my arms are soo.. soft. He looked down to his legs. They where visibly sleeker and..curvy. His head was starting to hurt from all these weird things happening. There was no way this was him. NO way. Alfred ran a check of his body, definitely feeling weird to say the least. He patted himself down and he encountered a very new part of his body he was sure that didn't exist yesterday. Upon noticing the *ahem* new additions, his mind was literally on the verge of exploding. He.. (or was he a she?) yelled the only words appropriate to this situation.

WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK?!

He/She jumped up from the floor and started running around in circles. He/she couldn't help it, this was just way too much to handle. She stopped running and stood panting. Alfred's clothes were too big for his new body. They hung loosely and Alfred's expression stayed in the same horrified expression. He kept repeating, " NO WAY.. There is NO WAY." His voice! His body! His emotions were all jumbled and made his head spin. He took more ragged breaths. He had to calm himself. He was still the hero, right? Heroes were heroes even as girls. Alfred stood straight, thinking for the first time that morning. This was just temporary change..right? Before anything there was one thing Alfred had to do.

" Where's a mirror? I need to see this.." He walked around, getting accustomed to this new form. He felt smaller and lighter, but this was still very..weird. His mind was stuck on this whole messed up thing. How was this even possible? And where the hell was a mirror? He found a mirror and his jaw almost fell to the floor. His face, changed almost completely. It was the same features, but with more distinctive curves and that unmistakable feminine features. His face was more rounded and his blond hair fell down to his shoulders, with one curl sticking up from the top. It was parted down the middle, hair framing his face and the glasses. His large shirt dropped down to his knees, looking like a small dress. It just didn't seem real. He was considering one of two options. One, he was on some weird drug induced dream and he was passed out on the floor. That or it was that experiment the night before had this weird side effect. He slapped a hand to his forehead. The experiment! Of course. he remembered the words of the scientist, his smugness and how he was almost dying to tell him something incredibly funny. Alfred's new features scrunched into a frown.

" Those damn scientists think they are SOO cool, messing with everyone's goddamn life. I mean who does that? Like "Oh hey I'm going to change your gender and not tell you until you wake up a day later with woman parts."

He didn't mind the whole secretive part, it was the US government but he thought that should at least warned him about how the experiment was going to change EVERYTHING about him. Alfred's frown deepened. "I should really call them." As he said that, he heard a faint ring of the telephone. He ran out of the bathroom, with added speed due to his smaller frame's aerodynamics. In fact he wasn't used to this type of speed, he crashed into the wall a couple times and stubbed his foot, before reaching his phone. Rubbing his nose and clutching his pinkie toe, he answered the phone in his new voice. " Hello?"

A voice answered. " Ahh it seems the experiment was a success!"

Almost screaming into the phone, Alfred responded. " HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU wERE GOING TO CHANGE ME INTO A GIRL,DUDE?! SO NOT COOL MAN!"

The scientist laughed. " Remember it was completely confidential? We couldn't risk you chickening out. "

Alfred frowned again. " Chicken out? I am A HERO! I never chicken out!"

" So what's the big problem?"

Alfred paused, suddenly wondering the same thing. It wasn't really a bad thing, he was starting to warm up to the idea. He felt a little cheated out, being kept in the dark about this. But besides that really, he was kinda ok with it. He just felt all weird, and rightfully so, his gender was flipped like a coin. But he shouldn't have been so mad, it wasn't permanent...right?

He let out a sigh and asked in a less aggressive tone. " What's going to happen next, Doc?"

The scientist paused. " This spell isn't permanent if you-"

Alfred held up his hand." WOAH. Wait UP! A spell? Like that weird crap England is going on about?"

The scientist lightly chuckled. " Yes. Well, you see we found a torn page from what seemed like an old book. We decided that we could use it in science to fix our problems because well, we can. But the problem is that well.."

" Well, what? Get on with it man!", Alfred demanded. He was feeling a little clamy, his stomach churning at the tone in the scientists voice.

The man sounded almost sheepish. " We never did found the counter spell. It was the only page we found."

Alfred froze and sucked in a large breath. " So until you find one, I'm-"

The scientist complied. " Going to stay female, yes."

Alfred clenched his fists taking several deep breaths. He had to keep his cool. He could be hero if he went through with this.

A hero

He could be a hero he always dreamed of being.

He unfurled his fist. He could do this. He had to for the sake of being a hero.

Cool heroes made awesome sacrifices, so should Alfred.

He sighed again, fiddling with the ends of his hair. " So what do you want me to do?"

The scientist spoke with casualty as if they were discussing lunch. " You have to find the rest of the spell book, and find a cure. In the meanwhile, you should consider temporarily moving away from your home and find refuge under another nation."

Alfred was slightly taken back. Not expecting that response. " Wait, why leave my house?"

The scientist patiently explained. " If you are found as a female, the other nations will want to harness the new found potion and god knows what else. Imagine the consequences if it were to be used for evil."

Alfred bit his lip. He knew first hand the scary things some nations will do for control or even a new piece of land. He had a brief flashback to when the nations fought for him and his twin. The nightmare he had after that day were vivid and it made him shudder at how far they went to obtain a new nation.

Alfred snapped out of his daydream. " So you want me to stay hidden and to find a counter-spell, right?"

" Exactly. I am certain you will find a way, Alfred. The fate of the nation rests upon your shoulders, boy. We will make sure everything is taken care of so that you can take your "vacation" freely."

Alfred puffed his chest out proudly . The scientist certainly knew exactly how to manipulate Alfred's hero complex.

"Don't worry about me, sir! I can handle it, I am a hero after all."

The scientist responded curtly. " Yes Alfred, you are. Stay with any nation you choose, and we entrust you will find a way to fix things. Good luck." The call ended with a click.

Alfred felt a lot more excited. He had a chance to be a huge hero if he could do it right. But where to hide?

America thought and thought. He could stay with Japan. Nah, the guy got a little boring. And he sure as hell wasn't going to stay with France. He shuddered to think what the perverted nation would do to a female America. He went down the list of nations until he was at the last name.

"England? Really? Aw man this was just bound to happen." He didn't mind Arthur, but he knew how awkward things could get , at the mention of the word Revolution. Staying in his house, even for a short while would make those deep buried memories resurface. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to remember those painful years. That necessary split, that seemed to tear England apart. Did he really want to move in, after all that struggle to be separate?

Alfred nodded his head. He had no choice. He had to do this, for this nation needed him to put his feelings behind. He would move in today.

Alfred glanced down at his clothes. How was he going to find any girl clothes? He suddenly remembered the bundle given to him at the White House. His eyes darted around the room, searching for it, and finding it on the foot of his bed. He reached for it and threw it open. Inside there were clothes he assumed were female. He wasn't ready for the change of clothes, he wanted to hold on to his man-ness for as long as possible but it was what had to be done. He pulled out a bundle of clothes that seemed to go well with each other, what you might call an "outfit" . He stripped off his too big jeans, and pulled on a greenish skirt. Not really what he had in mind, but he was a girl now and girls wore skirts. He paused to glance at his legs.

A sudden rush of emotions filled his head and he felt suddenly very insecure.

"Look at my legs! They are so weird and chubby! UGHHHHH And my arms! I'M SO UGLYYYYYYY!" He cried out. Then, like a switch was turned off, he stopped. He shook his head, really confused at what just happened, the strange new feeling of insecurity.

" I am not ugly. And I'm not fat! IT'S THESE STUPID HORMONES!". He grudgingly pulled off his shirt and remembered a key piece of undergarment necessary in the female population: the bra.

He rifled through the bag, praying that he would find one. As much as the man population wouldn't mind, he couldn't walk around like this. He finally came across a weird white..thing he assumed was a bra. He held it up and looked at it increduously.

"How the fuck do you put this on?" He stared at it twirling it around, trying to figure it out.

After many minutes of deep thinking, he got it on in the right position. " Now how do I hook it on?" He bent his arms in the weirdest angle ever and fruitlessly tried time after time to hook it on the right place. When he finally managed to hook it, he heaved a sigh and fist pump. Bra: Down. Getting used to the uncomfortable itchiness: not quite. He almost couldn't bare it.

He grit his teeth. " How do girls wear these things? They're like freaking itchy AGRHHHHHHHHH!" He was looking for a shirt to wear. Anything better than this suckish itching. He found the shirt that matched his "outfit". It was a small green button up shirt. He looked at it disbelieving. " This is like way too small to fit me! Oh... wait! Maybe it's one of those mini shirts that tie up in the front." He tried it and tied in the front. Yep, he was right. too small for a shirt, but just right for...what ever you called this. He felt pretty pleased that he came up with an outfit. He was being a pretty good girl, being a dude and all. He liked his new look, but he missed his favorite jacket. He was about to leave the room, when something caught his eye. It was a brown piece of fabric hanging out the bundle. America pulled with both hands and yanked out a mini verision of his beloved bomber jacket. He grinned widely, for the first time that morning. He slipped it on, glad to be a little more covered. He felt like a new man, er, woman!

*Author Note: Alfred will be referred as she now to not confuse us both .*

She felt a little glad that something was playing out fine so far. Her bags were ready and she was all set to leave, except for one minor detail. She had to still call Arthur.

Alfred paced around, trying to find a nice way to break the news. She decided to call him first and to warn him before hand to avoid possible heart attacks. Alfred was pretty surprising, he had completely changed genders, explaining this to someone would be no easy feat.

" I mean, is there really an easy way to say, I became a female overnight?" Alfred furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard of a way to put it nicely. Exasperated, she just decided to call and just go with whatever happened. Alfred picked up her phone, pressing the call button, holding the phone to her ear. Her heartbeat picked up, thinking about the total awkwardness that was sure to come when she confronted her old mentor.

Arthur's voice rang through the phone. " Hello?"

Alfred gulped. Here goes. " Umm, hello?" Alfred noticed exactly how high his voice had become.

Arthur responded in a polite fashion." I'm sorry miss, I think you have the wrong number."

Alfred chuckled weakly. " Nah! It's me England!"

Arthur sounded confused. " Me whom?"

Alfred frowned. This is going to harder then I thought. " It's me, Alfred!"

There was a pause.

The Brit on the other line, laughed politely. " Pardon me, but if I remember correctly, Alfred never sounded quite so girly."

Alfred steamed. How could he not believe him? " No seriously dude! It's me Alfred!"

The voice just kept laughing. " How do you expect me to believe that when Alfred is undoubtably a male and you are obviously a female?"

The stunned American gaped. He really didn't recognized him! " Well, I'm coming over to stay for a while, is that ok with you?" That was as good warning as any.

The British man was chuckling when he responded. " Yes, of course. Should I call the mental hospital to come for you?"

Alfred grit her teeth. " ARGGHHHH You're impossible!" And he angrily pushed the end call button.

England thought he was crazy! He didn't even believe him! Him! Alfred snorted and grabbed her clothes, storming out the door. " We'll see who's crazy, ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

She stomped to the garage, still fuming, where she wrenched the door open. She looked at her most prized possession stood in the middle of the stuffy garage. It was a sleek black motorcycle, huge in comparison to Alfred now, but she managed to climb it with relative ease. She sat on the seat, grinning widely at the machine's beauty. Alfred grinned mischievously, thinking how badass she'd look on top of a motorcycle. Her new legs could barely reach the pedals but she didn't care. Being on a motorcycle was one of the things America loved best, next to flying. She strapped her bag to the back and revved the engine. She moaned with happiness at the deep purr of the motorcycle's engine. she patiently got the motorcycle out of the driveway, her heart aching for the open road. She started it up and she felt the wind whip around her, as she raced down the road. She laughed, glad that this was going better than expected. This was her favorite feeling, the cool wind blowing on her face, giving her that sensation of flying. She lived for these moments. She could remember being a small nation, wanting to learn how ride a horse. Alfred would do anything just to feel that feeling that could be summed up in one word: freedom. Just the word alone, brought excited chills to Alfred's skin, the word promised adventure and a moment where no rules where necessary. That was really the reason for Alfred's obsession with anything that went fast. Zooming down the road, made Alfred forget all his problems, as they seemed to whip past him like the wind. She could drive forever .

Her hair kept getting in her face, which was starting to really irritate Alfred. She could barely see with her hair flying all over the place. She mentally slapped herself. A helmet! She forgot the damn helmet. She didn't care much for safety, but she knew how sore Arthur could get when she rode without a helmet on. Long and boring ass lectures were one of England's trademark specailties . She grimaced to just thinking of the last time she received an earful for forgetting to lock his door.

The dude gets mad way too easy. His temper was so ridiculously short, it was almost too tempting. Alfred couldn't stop from grinning.

Almost.

Alfred came to a red light and she took this moment to pat her hair down from the frizzled poof that was her hair. She got it into some form of order, while she sat back a little, stretching out her arms and yawning loudly. What time was it again?

Alfred suddenly felt that awful, prickling sensation one gets when someone is staring at you. She wriggled uncomfortably in the leather seat. It didn't feel like just one person but like a whole bunch of people. Alfred whipped around to come face to face with several men staring at her from different vehicles.

Creepy..

She tried to ignore them by facing the opposite side, but only to find the same sight on her right. She cringed and wanted so badly to escape. she stared at the red light pleading, begging for it to change green. Anything to get away from the perverted stares of all those men. She silently cursed the scientist and genetics. Was she really that attractive? She cursed herself when she realized that she was wearing a short skirt. On a motorcycle. The urge to hide away in her own skin was making her writhe with pure uncomfortableness.

After what seemed like the longest red light ever, the green light flashed. Alfred never remembered stepping on the gas so hard like he did in that moment. Probably breaking some speed limits, she zoomed past them, silently vowing to never to that to a girl as long as he lived. It was so... ugh.

In at weird fashion that countries seemed to visit each other without ever having to cross an ocean, Alfred had arrived at England's large but simple estate. Alfred took 2 ragged breaths, in an attempt to calm her nerves. She tried to convince herself that this was for a good cause, not because she might have, a teeny bit..

missed England.

Alfred shoved that thought off her brain. " HA!", she laughed at the thought. Missing that stuck up prick? Pftttt!

She started walking confidently to the door, raising a delicate fist to the door, and then stopping.

Her emotions were so mixed up, she couldn't pinpoint just one.

She knew how awkward this was going to be, and how painful this experience might be for the old nation. She bit her lip. Was this too selfish to ask of him? To somehow forget the past and move in, pretending that it meant nothing?

She grit her teeth. Alfred had to put aside his feelings, she needed to be a hero. Or whatever a girl hero was... a heroine? She had to reach the expectations set for her.

It was this or letting down his nation, his boss..

So it was settled.

She rapped on the door, waiting eagerly for the response. She looked around and just started to take in how dark it was. How late was it? 7? 8?

Her train of thought was disrupted when England thrust the door open.

* * *

England was having a very normal evening, in exception to the weird phone call he received. when he thought of it more, the more he chuckled. How stupid did they think he was, to actually believe that Alfred had suddenly become a girl overnight. He snorted.

She did seem awfully sure of herself, he thought. just like a certain bull-headed nation he knew.

He shook his head violently. No, not possible.

Then again, he thought, I did receive a phone call from him at night. He seemed awfully worried.

Again he shook his head. Nope.

Suddenly an idea formed in his mind. Caller ID! He could just see who exactly called him! He raced across the house to find his telephone, chuckling darkly to himself. who could fool the great nation of England. He confidently flipped it open and clicked on Recent Calls. His breath stopped.

Alfred Jones.

His mind was having a mini battle, logic versus reason.

Why would the girl have Alfred's phone?

But Alfred couldn't have been the girl!

Why else would she have the phone?

Arthur was stumped on that. Why would the girl have Alfred's phone? He never parted with it. Unless...

Arthur clapped his hands together, grinning darkly." Of course! That dumb fool was pulling a prank on me! And I was going to believe him. HA!" He scoffed again.

Relieved that all of life's mysteries were playing out, he walked back to enjoy his evening tea, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. England growled, strutting to the door, being interrupted for the tenth time. He briskly opened the door. When he opened the door he certainly was not expecting what he saw. It was a girl, his age, with bright blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair with one curl sticking out. Her hair looked a little blown back, but her eyes shone with excitement, that took Arthur back a little. He had never seen such utter confidence and mischievousness. He looked her up and down quickly, not wanting to be caught lingering on her body, it wasn't polite. Her face seemed kind, but it was something in the expressions, that made it seem like the person was a little puzzled and confused. Arthur wasn't going to lie, she was cute. But there was something that was familiar, England just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly aware that he was staring directly at her face, he blushed and cleared his throat.

" Excuse me miss, I think you have the wrong house." England's words seemed to confuse the girl further.

The girl's eyes suddenly lit up in indignation. " Wha- It's me Arthur! Alfred!"

Arthur's felt like he was slapped. Alfred? His mind pieced it together and he groaned. How far will he go to prank him? Arthur looked at the girl, a little impatient. " Look I'm sure whatever Alfred is paying you, I can pay you double to leave me alone. so could you please get out?"

It was the girls turn to look surprised. She sputtered. " Wha? No! Seriously Arthur it's me!" She furiously grabbed his shoulders, shaking him around. " Remember how last night I called you cuz I was scared, well the meeting was actually not too bad but they gave me this weird potion that turned me into a girl and now I need your help to find the counter-spell and I also need a place to stay that why I called you earlier to tell you that but you thought I was joking but I wasn't so I drove over here to tell you in person so you would believe me but judging by your face I didn't help much, huh?" She said this all in one breath.

England stared at her, gobsmacked. Years of living with Alfred had let him understand every word she said, but to believe it... was almost impossible. He refused to believe it. But when he looked into the eyes of the girl, he saw her begging to be listened to, wishing for anyone to believe it. He also saw betrayal. Arthur swallowed and tried to comprehend it. It really wasn't too unbelievable. England practiced magic. He had heard of some gender switching potions, but he was too scared to try them. That and he never had a willing assistant.

She definitely looked the part, he thought, she had the jacket, the eyes and everything!

Arthur sighed. " How could this even happen to you, Alfred?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. " You can see me! You believe me?"

The Brit looked at his once male friend, frowning slightly. " Seeing, still working on believing."

Arthur was now aware that the girl in front of him was indeed his best friend, past colony, really annoying man named Alfred. That stupid, talkative, goofy half-brother was in front of him... but yet the feelings that were starting to take root were neither brotherly or friend-like. He was having a hard time imagining his very male friend, condensed into a smaller form. A much more graceful form... cuter even. The way the dim light caught the blond hair and made it frame the face in almost a halo-like circle. The way the jacket seemed to hug her- Arthur clenched his fist. NO! THIS IS ALFRED! HE IS NOT A GIRL!

I can't even think these things! He shook his head violently. I can't feel this way. This is that stupid fool Alfred, that dunce, he wasn't even remotely cute. Arthur vowed then and there to never even let those thoughts cross his mind.

Alfred looked worriedly at her English friend. " Um.. dude? Are you okay?"

Arthur's face flushed despite his vow and flashed him his trademark frown. " Ha! Of course I am alright!"

What a blatant lie.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry I promise to make a new chapter so don't murder me! :) **

**I know your anger I hate cliffhangers too.**

**Changed it up and fixed some parts, cuz I can't have a messed up chapter on my ****conscience. Hope its better!**

**See ya!**

**-DPH35**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**MAybe this is a little late, but i wanted to be sure that i did a better job then the last chapter. (AGAIN SORRY)**

**I had lots of fun writing this and hope that you will keep wanting to read more! I will try to do a weekly update.**

**Thanks and have fun!**

* * *

" Why are you staring at me?"

Arthur's eyes snapped upwards. He quickly started talking to cover up his creepy staring.

" Well, you see I was just wondering where you would stay, if you can't stay at your house. "

Arthur trying to change the subject to a less compromising subject. Alfred's hands were still gripping his shoulders which were sure to bruise. Arthur offered up a rare smile to ease up the tense atmosphere.

Alfred took one confused look at Arthur, before doubling up in laughter, falling to the ground.

England sighed, rubbing at his shoulder, while peering at Alfred, who seemed to almost cry from laughter. Arthur crossed his arms and waited, which is the wise thing to do when Alfred had his occasional fits of insanity.

After a few minutes of rolling on the floor, Alfred finally got to his feet, ( or was it her feet?) wheezing from laughter, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Arthur grumbled. " Could you be so kind as to tell me what was so terribly funny?"

Alfred cleared his throat, to maintain his composure. " I just thought it was funny that you didn't realize that I came here to stay with you!"

Arthur's already puzzled mind struggled to understand what the man ( or girl?) had just said.

" Stay...with me?" Arthur barely managed to get the words out. Did Alfred really want to do this England? It was like scratching at an old wound, that took quite some time to heal, if not even heal completely. England's eyes dropped a little. The last time..

The last time he stayed..

Alfred's bark of laughter brought him back to reality. " Well yeah dude, ya don't expect me do stay like this in my house, do ya?"

Arthur nodded. He understood how strange it would be to find America missing, and a female version lying about in his house. The nations wouldn't believe it. Hell, he was still working on believing. Who knows what they would do . England bit back a laugh. He actually did know. They would want to use the spell, harness it for their own sick uses. Especially that bastard France. England shuddered to think what France could do with a gender changing potion.

Suddenly and without much thought, Arthur blurted out, " But why me?"

Arthur wanted to punch himself. What was this, ask the most awkward questions? England's eyes darted to America's face, where he saw a bit of confusion in the sea blue eyes. Those sapphire eyes met his emerald ones, causing them to instantly look away, with a slight blush on their faces. Those three words, seemingly powerless, had the ability to transform a conversation into a staring contest with the grass. The urge to punch himself increased. STUPID, STUPID. Arthur berated himself, don't forget your vow. He's an ugly git dumber than a doornail. NO matter how … attractive the new America was, he was keeping to his not- become-infatuated-with-America vow. And so far he was doing quite well.

But how could England carelessly ask such a foolish question that seemed to tread on one of the most delicate subjects. How Arthur wished he could retract words, pluck them out of the air, and forget they were ever uttered.

They stood there very aware of each other's presence. Arthur stole a glance at his female friend. He clenched his fists, reminding himself yet again of how stupid Alfred was. He groaned silently, still hating himself for putting Alfred on the spot, moments after he arrived on his doorstep.

Alfred was the first to break the silence, with a half-hearted smile. " Well- You're way better than France!"

Arthur bit back a sharp retort and snorted. " Anything is better then France."

Alfred's eyes gleamed and he grinned. " Awesome! Well, I'm just gonna go get my bags-"

Arthur was a born English man. More than that, he represented the whole nation. It was his duty , and his personality, to be a gentleman. As much as Alfred was a very obnoxious man, at the moment he was a very obnoxious girl. A girl that needed help with her bags. Arthur felt obligated to help him/her.

" Can I help you with your bags?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, obviously perplexed. Arthur gulped, hoping that this didn't look too strange for him. True, he never really showed any happy emotions around Alfred anymore, but could he understand that he was helping her for the sake of his inner gentleman? The girl shrugged and Arthur followed him as he walked toward his motorcycle. Upon seeing the motorcycle, Arthur frowned, " That is hardly a vehicle that is even considered remotely safe."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow and retorted. " What's the prob with a motorcycle? I always use a motorcycle! Is it because I didn't bring a helme-," Alfred's eyes widened. " . SHIT."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. " YOU DIDN'T BRING A WHAT?!"

Alfred turned around to face him, holding his hands up innocently. England noticed how cute the action looked on the new Alfred, but remembering his promise to himself, he wasn't going to let this go. Alfred laughed loudly, with a crooked grin. " Wha-I didn't say anything about a helmet, what you talking about man? I think you're a little crazy from all the non-existing fairies and unicorns you hang out with. "

Arthur stamped his foot. " I am not CRAZY, and those fairies are real, DAMMIT and you're straying from the point. You know a helmet is the only bit of safety you have on that mobile death machine you call a motorcycle!"

Alfred crossed her arms and huffed, sticking out her bottom lip " Are you gonna help me or not, asshole?"

Arthur frowned, considering not helping at all. " Well I'm not sure if I want to if you call me-"

Alfred grinned and threw something toward Arthur. It caught Arthur off guard and squarely in the chest. It knocked the wind out his lungs, but the package was not merely unexpected but extremely heavy. It hit him so hard, his knees gave way and he fell flat on his back. England groaned, trying to lift the heavy bundle from his chest and failing. He heard a loud laugh from somewhere above his head. Temporarily dazed, he wondered who the voice belonged to. It was a female voice, which was foreign to Arthur. It had a tomboyish quality, but for some unknown reason it was familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it. It mesmerized him, but he was unsure why. England opened his eyes, to have two cerulean blue orbs staring down on him. " Arthur, dude, that was hilarious!"

Realization hit him like a bundle to the chest. Arthur double blinked, remembering the events that led up to this point. He snapped at the laughing American. " It was very comical I'm sure, but hardly necessary."

Alfred paused from laughing to peer at him, mischief printed on his (or her?) face. " What? You need help with the bag? Was it too heavy for poor wittle Arthur?"

Arthur leered. " No! It caught me off guard is all." He tried to look confident, which was hard when you where on the floor with a bag on your chest.

Alfred grinned and lifted the bag off his chest, reliving the pressure on Arthur's chest, letting him breathe normally. Trying to keep some of his shattered dignity, he got up in a huff, crossing his arms.

The girl handed the bag to Arthur, holding it as if it were to explode. " Here hold this bag for me. That is, you can handle it?" She grinned wickedly.

Arthur frowned and grabbed the bag quickly, internally groaning at how heavy the bag was. Or at how weak he was. He needed to work out.

Alfred walked her bike over to where Arthur was struggling to stand up straight. " Where's your garage?"

Arthur wracked his mind, trying to remember where he kept his rarely used car. " It's this way." He nodded to his left.

Alfred nodded and placed her hands on the handlebars, and one on the seat.

England lifted an eyebrow. " Just what do you think you're-"

The small American girl gripped the motorcycle, lifting it over head with apparent ease.

Arthur's jaw opened with an audible pop.

The girl strutted past him, turning to ask him the direction.

Arthur shut his mouth and hurriedly ran to catch up with the girl carrying the who knows how heavy motorcycle.

He led her into a small garage, neatly packed and categorized. Alfred let out a low whistle and set the motorcycle down. " Wow. This is way neater than my garage!"

Arthur snickered. " This is probably neater than your whole house. "

Alfred scowled at the Brit. " So what? You're neat. Wanna medal?"

Arthur brushed past her and entered his house through the connecting door. He led the way into a well furnished room, that was plain and full of history.

The girl sneezed. " MAN! It's so fricking dusty in here! Ever thought of cleaning the house?"

Arthur frowned. " It's dusty? And since when do you care about cleanliness?"

The look of disgust on the girl's face melted away to reveal a very confused look. " I..I don't know. Ever since the experiment, I get these weird moments. "

Arthur snickered. " It's called hormones. Better get used to them."

Without a warning, Alfred whipped around and jabbed her finger at Arthur's chest, stunning him into a shocked silence. " THESE ARE NOT HORMONES YOU STUPID ASS JERK! I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW SO THIS NOT THE MOMENT FOR YOUR BULLSHIT, OK? I . AM . FINE !" She shouted into Arthur's face, her face red from the yelling, her chest heaving.

Arthur was stunned to say the least. He just received the shouting of a lifetime. From a very pissed off America, whose mood seemed to flip at the drop of a hat. After a few moments of silence, America's face went from red to a pale white. She looked just as shocked as Arthur and she gasped. " OH GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Arthur grabbed her shoulders, like she did to him outside. " I'm not sure, but what ever it is, I'm bloody scared of it. Keep your emotions under control, will you? "

Alfred grinned. " Well you better watch it!"

Arthur grimaced and held up his hands. " I'll show you to your room and then we can have dinner, alright?"

England wasn't sure what came over him, but when he said those words, he thought back on the time when Alfred was a small country. The small boy had held Arthur's hand so tightly, scared of the darkened woods. Those bittersweet moments seemed to replay in mind, making his heart ache from the rush of emotions held in the look of innocence that radiated from the girl's face. Arthur set his face in a permanent frown, desperate to not let his emotions show.

America smiled and held up her hand excitedly. " ALRIGHT! High five!"  
He stood looking quizzically at the raised hand. Alfred irritably motioned for him to high five him. " Don't leave me hanging, man!"

Reluctantly, England high fived him. He never had understood the concept of a "high five" and he probably never will.

Arthur marched his way past Alfred, navigating through the old house, toward a small room across from his own. He opened the door to the guest room and flicked the light switch on.

America broke into fits of coughing. She managed to wheeze out. " GAA! Dude I know it's probably the hormones talking, but this place is dusty, bro!"

Arthur looked around disgusted and replied. " I hate to agree with you, but you're right." England shuttered. Agreeing with Alfred was hard to believe on it's own, but to say that America was right, didn't sit right on his tongue.

Alfred brightened up and chirped . " I know! I can help you clean, because you obviously need a hero to help you!" She puffed out her chest,

Arthur grimaced. He knew full well how horrible Alfred was at cleaning. Once when Alfred was a colony, he tried to surprise Arthur by cleaning his room. When England returned, he could barely find his bed in the clutter America had spewed across his neat room. It was so messy it made England want to clean every inch of his house. He had a slight OCD problem. In fact, he was a little ashamed that Alfred had caught him slacking off in his usual cleanliness. The one day I don't clean the house, he thought, he has to show up.  
Alfred's eager and excited face, made England want to occupy him in something other than cleaning. All his energy would stir up the dust even more.

An idea popped into England's head and he lightly turned America around, pushing her toward the door. " How about you watch the tely instead of cleaning? Much better than cleaning up this old mess."

The country seemed to light up at the idea of doing nothing. " Ok!" She ran from England, who was clutching a broom.

Not wanting to inhale more dust, he kept his sighs in and proceeded to clean and air out the stuffy room. His thoughts jumbled around in his brain, while he got the room ready for the new visitor.

Maybe being a girl will be a good experience for the lad, he thought. Girls always had some form of graceful and are quiet; reserved. ( Note that most of the girls Arthur had known where the 18th century ones).

He swept the floor absentmindedly. This could teach him things males wouldn't normally know, he pondered. Perhaps he could learn to less boisterous and noisy. He gave a rare grin. This could turn out well.

At last, Arthur set the broom down, running a hand through his short blond hair. " There. All done. Now lets hope the git didn't break anything important."

He walked from the room, looking around to be sure nothing was severely damaged. Nothing so far, he thought. Maybe I was right about girls and their gracefulness.

He stepped into the living room and saw Alfred sprawled out on the couch in a very non-lady like position.

Arthur's cheeks flamed up and he held a hand over his eyes. He shouted surprised. " ALFRED!"

America responded casually, " What up England? Clean the room?"

Arthur grunted indignantly. " Yes, but that's hardly important at the moment. Could you please sit correctly?"

A confused voice answered," Correctly? I always sit this way!"

Arthur grit his teeth, not expecting he had to spell it out for him. " You. are. wearing. a skirt."

There was a pause and a sudden shuffling came from the couch. In a sort of embarrassed voice, Alfred apologized. " Oh. Sorry about that dude. Totally forgot about the skirt."

England slowly removed his hands, checking to be sure he really did fix his position. He sighed, defeated, at the sight of Alfred crunching on some crisps and eating what looked like a sausage in bread.

Forget graceful, thought Arthur almost bitterly. He had really hoped that being a female would change his rambunctious friends nature. He scoffed at his own foolishness. As if. Alfred was so bull headed, Arthur was surprised he didn't have horns.

* * *

Alfred was pretty glad that he could leave that dirty room. Her hands were inching closer and closer toward the broom, a few more minutes in that messed up room, she would have started cleaning. And she HATED cleaning. She gave a little shudder, horrified that he even considered...cleaning.

She wandered aimlessly through the hallways, forgetting where the living room was. She looked at the walls a little confused. She'd never been in this part of the house. Her walk slowly quickened into a fast jog , into a dead sprint. Anything to get out of this creepy ass hallway. Finally, after Alfred had given up hope in ever seeing daylight again, she came to the living room. Heaving a sigh, she plopped on the couch and turned the TV on. It was some British show she never heard of before. The intro credits popped up. She squinted at the name of the show. " Doctor...Who? What the hell kind of crap is this?"

But being the personification of America, the urge to not move a muscle to reach the remote took over. I guess I'm stuck watching this, she thought glumly.

Absentmindedly she pulled a hamburger out of her hamburger pocket. Or at least she thought it was a hamburger. She stuck it in her mouth and almost spat it out. "Wha?" She peered down at a hot dog clasped in her hands. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, confused. How'd I pull a hot dog out my hamburger pocket? But it felt right. Natural even. It seemed better than a hamburger.

Shrugging, she munched on the hot dog and pulled some chips out of her right pocket. Finally, she thought, something normal for once!

Alfred turned her attention to the screen. Almost immediately she became fully immersed in the plot line and the characters, she found herself watching intently. She almost dropped her hot dog. "This show...ROCKS!"

Arthur finally arrived in the room, with a dust bunny on his head. Alfred started chuckling at the nation, when he suddenly turned scarlet red and turned around.

Alfred was confused. She asked, " What up England? Clean the room?"

Arthur held his hands on his eyes, face still red. " Yes but that's hardly important at the moment. Could you sit properly?"

Alfred stared at the older nation, a little worried. " Correctly? I always sit this way!"

Arthur seemed to shift a little uncomfortably. " You. Are. Wearing. A. Skirt."

The words hit her, but she didn't understand them until moments later, when she felt her own face blaze up. She mumbled, embarrassed to say the least. " Oh. Sorry about that dude. Totally forgot about the skirt." Alfred tried to cover this with a smile. Arthur plopped himself down next to Alfred, grumpily. Or at least he looked grumpy.

The dude always looks grumpy, thought Alfred. She turned his attention to the TV screen, interested in the show.

Arthur exclaimed proudly, " Hey! You're watching an old Doctor Who!"

Alfred responded raising an eyebrow at the suddenly animated nation, " Yea. What of it?"

Arthur smiled a little smugly. " Nothing. Nothing at all."

America rolled her eyes, agreeing that England was just crazy once again.

England was still smiling smugly, facing the screen. " The tenth doctor, eh? Loved that guy."

Compulsively, America just blurted out, " Yea he's pretty cute." She clapped a hand over her mouth.

To say that it was an awkward silence would be the understatement of the year. Arthur stared incredulously and a little shocked at Alfred, the nation stunned into silence by the words that popped out of her mouth.

She stammered, " I mean, he's umm, cool! And a hero, so that's pretty...cool. He's not even that handsome." Her face was on fire. LIES! screamed the female side of Alfred.

THESE DAMN HORMONES ARE GOING TO BE THE END OF ME, thought Alfred, while taking an angry bite out of her hot dog. At one moment she was totally chill and the next she was ready to confess her love to a 900 year old time lord. Alfred angrily chewed.

The older nation pointed a finger at Alfred's hot dog. " Where'd you get that?"

Alfred responded with her mouth full. " It was in my hamburger pocket, so I -"

Arthur frowned disgustedly. " Do not speak with your mouth full. I am still surprised at the mere fact that you can grab food out of thin air."

Alfred laughed, waving her hot dog. " It's not out of thin air, I have a pocket that always has hamburgers but today I pulled out a hot dog. I'm not really sure how but whatevs it's food right?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow." Right, I suppose."

A loud growl sounded from Alfred's stomach. Arthur rolled his eyes. " Don't tell me you are hungry after eating all that garbage?"

Alfred snapped, defensively." It's not garbage, I just get hungry really easy. High metabolism and whatnot."

England frowned and sighed. " I was on my way to make dinner. Just stay out of the kitchen and try not to break anything."

Alfred saluted England with her hot dog, " Sure thing, buddy!"

England made a motion to get up, but then sat down again. He looked at Alfred with a worried look. " Look you need to promise me you would burn the house down or something of that nature. I get hives just thinking about leaving you alone."

Alfred grinned, " I'm not gonna burn your house bro! Besides," she added with a shifty grin, " You're the one cooking."

Arthur grumbled as he stood to get up, throwing a pillow lightly at America's face. It didn't hurt her, but Alfred got indignant. She wanted to throw it back right away, but instead she waited.

England was walking , leaving the room. America sat, biding her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Wait for it...

Wait...

NOW! Alfred picked up the pillow and threw it hard across the room. It hit Arthur soundly in the back of the head. Arthur stopped in his tracks. Alfred's heart beat a little faster as her grin grew. Trouble making gave her sort of a thrill.

But he seemed to shake it off, as he headed out the door. Alfred pouted a little. Pity, one of the many joys in life was watching Arthur explode. She shurgged and turned her head to the TV, to see the end credits roll. She cursed under her breath, sad to have wasted a episode talking to that ass, England. She was about to leave when she saw the company that made the show.

"BBC?" She groaned and smacked herself on the forehead. Of course the guy was all smug, she thought. I was watching a British show! Arghhh why did it have to be so good?

Alfred took one last angry bite of her hot dog.

Being impulsive and energetic, she couldn't sit still for very long. She got up, and wandered aimlessly around the old rooms of the house. Every inch of the house bled with history, even Alfred, who couldn't care less about boring old history, she was amazed at the raw power and culture that was displayed in every nook and cranny.

Wow, she mused, I bet he never throws anything away. Suddenly remembering something, she walked to the far side of the room, feeling the wall in search for a small hole. Her hands suddenly came across a tiny hole in the corner of the darkened room. A sad smile spread across Alfred's new features. She remembered that hole. It came from a musket given to him by Arthur, when Alfred was still to small to reach England's knees. Foolishly, he fired it and it poked a hole in the old house. Sure, he got the scolding of a lifetime, but it hadn't mattered then. He loved the fact that his big brother England gave him a present, that he cared about America.

Alfred's vision went blurry, and she reached a hand up to her eyes, wiping away some tears. Alfred shook her head. Could it be..? Yes it was. The musket given to him by England all those years ago, America's heart sank. It was the same one that saved his life that fateful day. The one he used in the Revolution. She gave a dark laugh. Of course. Fate was a heartless bitch.

Suddenly a smell of smoke hit Alfred in the face. Her tears dried up immediately at the thought of a fire in the house. Her heartbeat picked up. Maybe Arthur needed his help! Maybe he was in a terrible fire! Alfred sprinted out the door, away from the bullet hole and ran in search of the kitchen. She ran fast, not even sure of where the kitchen was. She misjudged the distance and ran into the perfectly fine kitchen, unable to stop she was running so fast. She rammed into a very unaware Arthur, dusty bunny on head and wooden spoon in hand. Both went flying on contact with America. They tumbled to the floor, America blocked a little by England's body, taking the blunt of the attack.

America propped herself by her arms on either side of Arthur, who was looking very dazed. Alfred chuckled and grinned. " Yo sorry about that! I thought there was a fire and I came in here to save you so.." She trailed off noticing the blank look on Arthur's face and the faint blush on his face. Alfred was really confused by his face and then remembered in exactly what position they were in.

Heat swept over her face as she tried to get in a better position. She shot right up and held out her hand, trying to make light of the uncomfortable silence. " Here I'll help ya!"

Arthur's cheeks still had a faint red tinge and muttered angrily, " What happened to the no tackling rule in this household?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, a small prick of defiance flashed through her mind. " I came in here to save you from a fire! I didn't care if I tackled you. And it's not my fault you're so damn light."

Arthur crossed his arms, scowl on his face. " Well, as you can see there is no fire. "

Alfred looked around the room, peering over Arthur's shoulder to see a stew pot ablaze with flame. She grinned cheekily and pointed behind him. " Then what's that?"

Arthur whirled around and ran over to the pot, cursing. He ran over to the stove, grabbed the flaming pot and tipped it over into the sink. He placed both hands on the edge of the sink, shouting. " SON OF A BITCH! ARGHHHH! ALL MY HARD WORK, DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Alfred opened her mouth to point out something when Arthur turned and snarled. " And don't you DARE say "literally"."

She closed her mouth with a grin. Yet another example of the quick tempered English-man. " How bad can you be at cooking to burn a stew? I mean c'mon man! It's fricking water!"

" Piss off.", hissed a steaming Arthur.

Not wanting to test Arthur's patience, she stopped teasing, grin stayed in place as she spoke. " Well now that dinner is ruined, I know what we can do!"

Arthur heaved a sigh and after a moment of silence, he grunted out, " What."

Alfred's grin seemed to grow bigger ( if possible). "PIZZA!"

England groaned. " How can you possibly still be hungry after all those hot dogs?"

America laughed. " Ah you know me! C'mon Arthur. Please?" She stretched out the please and put on her best puppy dog eyes.

Arthur's strong resolve crumbled under a direct attack from Alfred's pleading face. Man, she thought, maybe girls are better than guys at pouty faces. It took like 5 seconds this time!

He sighed in defeat. Alfred grinned once more. " Sweet! I'll go order it!" She ran out of the room, hearing the faint sound of Arthur grumbling.

America grabbed the phone book and looked for the biggest, flashiest ad there was. Her finger stopped on an ad for a place called Italy's Pizza. She smiled in eager anticipation for the delicacy that was pizza. She rapidly dialed the number, waiting for the employee to pick up. A silly thought crossed her mind. You know what would be hilarious, she thought, if Italy actually owned this place. She laughed out loud. " Like that's ever going to happen."

A familiar Italian voice chirped from the other end of the line, " Ve~ Welcome to Italy's Pizza! My name is Feliciano! What can-a I do for you today?"

Alfred's heart leaped into her throat, her voice catching on her throat.

Shit. Shit. Shit were the only things ringing though her mind at the moment. She gulped and timidly answered. " Um..Hello?"

Feliciano voice went into his talking-to-da-ladies mode. " Ottimo! What would da little lady like for dinner today, ah? Maybe I can come over and we can eat dinner together and" A loud voice interrupted the Italian. " ITALY! GET BACK TO VERK!" Feliciano gulped and responded . " Sorry Germany! Comunque, so what will ya want?"

Alfred's voice went up a octave and she answered into the phone. " A large peperoni and sausage pizza, please."

Italy answered sweetly. " Benissimo! What is your address-a?"

Alfred double blinked. She didn't bother learning England's address, she always referred it as England's house. But if he told Italy that, he would see him. But Alfred realllllly wanted her pizza.

Alfred blurted out, " England's house!"

The voice rose to a happy octave, " Ve~ Oh you know England? Why would England have a girl- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Feliciano dragged out the end and Alfred could almost see his eyebrows wiggle in a suggestive manner. " I see!"

America gaped like a dying fish. She stammered, " Wai- wha?"

The Italian quickly responded leaving no room for arguments. " I'll be there soon with you pizza! Hasta la Pasta!" The call ended.

Alfred stood there, without moving. She could almost see her life flashing before her eyes, as she nervously thought on what to say to the rage filled England. She loved to see England blow up, but she was not ready to see a full-blown explosion.

She stood in the door way to the kitchen where England sipped from his teacup and read the paper. Alfred nervously shifted, not sure how to admit her mistake.

Oh fuck this, she thought, stepping out into the brightly lit kitchen.

Arthur looked up briefly from his paper, before turning to it again. " So, did you order the heart disease yet?"

" Heart disease?" Alfred inquired.

Arthur drank a little from his cup. " The grease filled garbage that you call pizza."

"Oh" responded Alfred a little absentmindedly, " Pizza. Yeah I did."

Arthur lifted a bushy eyebrow, " So why the long face, Alfred? You should be elated at the mere mention of food."

Alfred fiddled with the end of his jacket, not sure of how to break the news to the hot tempered England. " Um.. well." She trailed off.

Arthur looked up from his paper, studying America's face. " Well what?"

America added, timorously. " Well, how do I- um.., I ordered pizza from this place called Italy's Pizza."

England, looking curiously at Alfred, put down his tea. " And?"

Alfred grimaced and then blurted out, " Did you know that Italy owns a restaurant?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. " Of course. It's a take out place called Italy's Pi-" He stopped abruptly and looked at Alfred who was trying her best to look innocent. His eyes narrowed in anger. He hissed through clenched teeth, " YOU. DIDN'T."

Alfred muttered miserably, looking at Arthur's raged expression, " Oh but I did."

Arthur threw down the paper and stuck his hands into his hair, threatening to pull it out. His chest heaved heavily, he bellowed across the room. " HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

Alfred tried to look firm against Arthur's rage, she responded defensively. " I was hungry and the ad was so bright and colorful I had to call them, man! I thought they were just saying that their pizza was from Italy or something so it was a honest mistake. Honestly." She raised her hands, smiled nervously.

Arthur grit his teeth, in an attempt to calm himself. It took a few silent moments until England got his breathing to an even pace. Arthur's hair was sticking up in all places making him look very comical, but Alfred wouldn't dare laugh.

Arthur frowned and responded in a deadly calm tone. " Do you know that you are supposed to be hiding?! NO one is supposed to know that you are even here and you've gone and told Italy! How can you be so idiotic?"

Alfred snapped defensively. " I don't' know! I was half crazy with hunger!"

Arthur snorted derisively. " What's your excuse when you're not hungry?"

America lifted her fists and came up close to Arthur. " DUDE THIS ISN'T THE TIME!"

England furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. " I normally don't agree with you but you're right."

She dropped her fists, looking worried. " But what are we going to do?"

Arthur ran a hand through his messed up hair and sighed. " Maybe he won't care that you're a girl."

America snickered. " Are you kidding? This is the first time you've had a girl over in years!"

England glared at America. " Never mind that. All we can hope for is that he doesn't meet you."

Alfred smiled hopefully. " Yeah! And maybe he won't come for a while!"

England's frown lessened somewhat and he sighed yet again. " You're right. We can figure things out before he comes which I'm sure will take a long tim-"

A loud doorbell interrupted him, stunning them into a shocked silence.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I do them so to make the new chapter really fun to write. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs! I will try to update more frequently and to keep doing well writing wise.**

**See ya!**

**DPH35**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS LITERALLY TOOK FOREVER TO POST!**

**I tried really hard to get this out here, but school and such was holding me back big time. But because you guys have beeen uber patient this chapter is extra long! YAY! I can't guarantee the next chapter's release date, because what happened last time. So thanks so much for waiting and hope ya have fun reading!**

**~DPH35**

* * *

Arthur and Alfred gasped, eyes boring into the door that hid their possible demise.

England gulped and stuck his hands into his hair once again. " Oh no."

America was nervously biting her nails, but a fierce look flashed in her eyes. " Ok, this is not the time to panic."

Arthur started pacing around, throwing his hands in the air. " This is the perfect time to panic!" Already, it was proven almost impossible to remain hidden. And it's been all of two hours. Arthur started babbling nonsense, America trying to shush him to no avail.

Suddenly, America stepped in front of England and slapped him as hard as she could. Arthur flew back, rubbing his cheek. " What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Alfred put her hands on either side of a very sore Arthur. She looked him dead in the eye, with a fiery gleam in her, which Arthur usually found amusing in her male counterpart, was now downright frightful as a woman. Arthur flinched, a little unnerved by the deep flame that arose in the blue eyes. She stared him down. " Get your shit together Arthur! We've gone too far to get ratted out by a pizza man! As the hero, I need you to less of a wuss and work with me here." Arthur stared at the girl, defiantly close to his face.

Alfred dropped her hands and stepped away. A small wave of an emotion ran through Arthur. Sadness?

" I'm sorry that I slapped you dude, but we need a plan. So what's the plan?"

England snapped out of his scared position and crossed his arms, a little embarrassed. " I thought you had the plan, hero." He spat out the last word.

Alfred, instead of flaring up, looked a little confused." Well, I don't have a plan, I thought you did. But.. who knows? Maybe it's not even Italy!"

A cheery voice floated through the hallway. " Ve~ It's a me! Italy! Here with your pizza!"

Arthur remarked, sarcasm dripped through his voice. " Yes. That doesn't sound a thing like Italy."

Alfred growled, a surprisingly scary sound from the smaller body. " Well I don't know! Maybe if I hide and you open the door, he'll forget I'm even here!"

England rolled his eyes. " I know Italy's silly, but I doubt he's that crazy."

Alfred scowled and came up close to England's face. " Well it's the only plan we've got, dude! So put a frown on your face and answer the door!"

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed by the look of Alfred's face.

He's right. You're the bloody British Empire, he thought fiercely. Act like it.

He marched up to the door and opened it just so his body showed. His vision met with a squinting Italian, dressed in a pizza delivery outfit, with a grin stretched across his goofy face. He seemed to be carrying a box, barely able to fit in the doorway.

What the hell did that fool order?, he thought weakly.

England held his signature frown on his face and politely asked. " Hullo?"

The grinning Italian responded. " Ve~ I am here with your pizza~!"

England tried to smooth his hair down and tried to look as non-suspicious as possible. " Great! So how much do I-"

Feliciano happily barked out. " Wait! Where's your little lady friend?"

Shit he remembers!, his thoughts viscously swam through his head. England deepened his frown, to make it look like he had no idea what he was talking about. " I can assure you there is no lady in my house."

Feliciano looked very confused, tilting his head. " Wha?~ I know you're very feminino, but I am positive I heard a lady on the phone!"

England grit his teeth, seeing that this was going to be harder than he thought. " NO! There isn't any females in my house, Italy!"

Feliciano looked a little put out, but he brightly smiled. " Oh well. So here's your pizza and-" He stopped abruptly, vision fixed on something behind Arthur.

Arthur waved a hand in front of his face, nervously chuckling. " What are you looking at?"

Italy titled his head again, puzzled. " I thought I saw something sparkly!"

Sparkly?, England tried to put his body in front of Italy, hoping and praying he didn't see America. " What ever are you-"

Suddenly, Italy stuck his hand out, poking in the little gap England left between the door. A loud cry was heard behind Arthur. " OW DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!"

Arthur grinded his teeth, ready to explode at the sheepish looking America that appeared behind his arm. At one moment, she looked so smart and capable, the next she pulls stupid stunts like this! England internally groaned.

Italy straightened up, wide smile on his face." Aha! I thought so! I knew you had a girl!"

England glared at Alfred, who had stood up next to Arthur, trying not to look so guilty. Arthur's mind was in a whirl trying to think of a way out .

" Ah, well you see,...I didn't think you meant..her." England stammered, not sure if Italy bought it.

Feliciano sleepily grinned and adjusted his cap, emblazoned with a logo. " Ve~ What's her name?"

England wracked his brains, straining to think of a good name for Alfred. Until now he had never considered he needed a proper girl name. But, thinking back on it, Alfred seemed rather silly for the girl. Suddenly a name was whispered to him, almost as silent as a breeze. It floated into his ear and almost made his shiver. It was perfect.

"Amelia."

Arthur's heart beat a little faster and a strange click filled his mind. A wave of familiarity rushed through him, like the one you felt when you finally remember a person long forgotten. England glanced into the American's eyes, seeing a spark of happiness in her blue eyes. Amelia Jones. It seemed like he knew her for a lifetime now. What was her old name? England strained to remember. Alex? Al?

The brief moment of reduced stress, where things finally seemed to make sense, Italy dropped the bomb.

" So how long have you two been dating?"

England froze, feeling Amelia's body freeze up in the same way. His heart hammered against his chest as a red blush crept up on him. Refusing to steal a glance to his friend to his side, he stuttered.

" I-umm, We, ahhh.. We're not..". The American beside him was muttering the same things, both watching in shock and embarrassment at the ginning Italian. His grin took on a cat like appearance. " Ve~ You can't deny love! I can see it in your eyes!"

At that Arthur and Amelia looked as far away from each other as possible. Anything, anywhere was better than standing what seemed like very closely to Amelia. England's face seemed to burn with red hot embarrassment. Why me God? he thought miserably. He would have given anything for a chance to just disappear from the scene and forget the whole thing. But he was stuck in between the Italian and the American, in a hot and sticky uncomfortable silence.

Feliciano grinned. " Well I can't wait to tell de guys on Saturday!"

Arthur's eyes snapped to Feliciano's face, narrowing his eyes. " What's on Saturday?"

Feliciano laughed . " Ve~ it's the World Meeting at Germany's house!"

Both America and England froze, Arthur's mind whirling on the information he just received. How could he have forgotten the bloody World Meeting? He stole a glance to the still American. Her pupils were wide in shock, she seemed to be frozen in fear. England knew why. America had to be present at World Meetings or there would be suspicions. They might start a world search, and start to question. England sized up Amelia, noticing how identical to America she appeared, with the jacket and everything. She had to get rid of it, if they were to remain secret. England tore his eyes away at the sound of Feliciano's laughter.

"Ve~ I'd a love to stay and chat, but Germany was mad already so I'd better run! I guess I'll see you then, ok? Ciao!" He handed the pizza box to England and bolted away, disappearing into the darkness. In the spur of the moment England yelled out. " BUT I DIDN'T PAY YOU!"

After a moment of sticky silence, America chuckled, grabbing the pizza from Arthur's hands. " Who cares? Free pizza bro!"

Amelia disappeared into the house, Arthur on her heels, yelling. " THAT'S CALLED STEALING AMELIA!"

Amelia smirked and held up the box. " One man's stealing is another guy's free food."

England stood still for a moment as Amelia ran into the kitchen. He opened his mouth and howled.

" THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!"

England stuck his head in the kitchen doorway, taking in the atmosphere. Amelia sat at the table, with her feet on the table, chomping on a enormous slice of greasy pizza. She gave a cheesy (Pun intented) smile to Arthur.

England's manners had a heart attack; there were so many things wrong with her. Arthur's left eye twitched as he gently pulled out a chair to take a seat next to the bottomless pit. She didn't even set the table, England thought, fingers itching to get a napkin for the greasy slob.

Amelia saw England's intent glare and grinned again. " Need something?"

Arthur growled . " Yes! For you to get some manners and a napkin."

America sighed dramatically, sitting properly and casually wiped her face with one of the fifty napkins Arthur shoved in her face. " Dude, you're no fun. "

Arthur's head threatened to explode. " What is the fun in being a uncultured swine?!"

Again she gave a lopsided smile. " Seeing you explode!"

Arthur stuck his hands in his hair again, at his wits end. But it was strange because he felt annoyed. Really annoyed. But at the same time, he was pleasantly enjoying this. England gave his hair a tug. Have I gone mad? Instead he groaned out. " Amelia, why can't you eat with your mouth shut?"

Silence.

England opened an eye, surprised at the reaction from America. Is she actually...listening to me? England's heart beat a little faster.

Amelia lowered the pizza slice and stared at Arthur, confusion written all over her features. She cocked an eyebrow. " What did you call me?"

Arthur looked at Amelia, a little startled. Was she mad? Angry? What the hell is wrong with her?! England knitted his eyebrows. " I didn't-"

America's confused gaze never left. " You called me...Amelia."

Arthur's eyes got wide, realizing she was right. Without even noticing it, he had made the switch from Alfred to Amelia, and it almost felt natural. And normal.

England stared into America's blue eyes. " I dunno. It just felt-

"Right." They both spoke unanimously.

America broke the silence with a laugh. " Well I guess it would be weird if my name was Alfred and I was a girl."

England nodded, worry never leaving his face. Was this part of the spell's magic? How much was this going to affect everyone, to forget a name-

America offered up a piece of pizza. " Yo, you should eat some! It's good!"

England wrinkled his face in disgust. " No thanks, I intend to have a heart disease free life."

Amelia pouted. " Aww c'mon dude! Please?" Her eyes widened in a puppy dog face.

Oh no, thought England. Curse those damn eyes! Arthur sighed and reluctantly grabbed the slice. " I'm doing this, but not because of you."

Amelia smirked and chomped down on another pizza slice. England took a tiny bite of the pizza. His taste buds exploded and he had to bite down on his tongue to get from gasping. This is.. so delicious. England did what he always did when he ate food that wasn't British. He pretended to hate it with a passion and secretly crave more. He put on a face of disgust and gagged. " I can feel my arteries clogging up. "

America scoffed. " PHFT you're just a wussy."

England put on a frown and growled. " I just want to live a life free of heart attacks."

Amelia laughed. " Man you're so weird it's funny!"

Arthur's heart started beating a little fast, he wasn't sure why. His head just felt a little lighter. What the bloody hell is happening to me?, he munched on his pizza in thought. Gazing intently at Amelia devour her slice, he called out. " So what are we going to about the World Meeting?"

Amelia looked up briefly then shrugged. " I dunno. We got like two days to figure it out!"

England rolled his eyes. He forgot he was talking to the nation of Procrastination. England took another bite of pizza, holding back a tongue-gasm.

They both sat in silence eating their food, lost in thought. As England munched away on his slice, his gaze floated over to the eating American. As she ate she just seemed to radiate happiness. Not just radiate it, but bleed it. England held his gaze, puzzled. How could she be so happy and carefree? She may never be the same again! She might be stuck like this forever. but instead she sat there, eating pizza with Arthur like it was a normal day. Why was she always so damn...happy? The mere idea of being so happy further confused Arthur. The permanent smile on her face as she bit her pizza, never seemed to leave her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful blue- lively recklessly laughing eyes that could be gentle one moment and blazing with anger the next. But as England stared at the smiling eyes, he caught a glimpse of something incredibly fragile and sheltered. It was like the blue orbs were really and truly the sea, pleasant and seemingly shallow at its surface, but as you discovered more, you begin to see what's really in the ocean. In it's darkest depths and its brightest pools. England stared harder and longer into the blue eyes, trying to find the glimpse of what he saw before. Maybe this git isn't that stupid after all.

England was staring at Amelia for quite some time, his eyes boring into hers. America shifted uncomfortably and chuckled." Um... England dude! What's, umm, up?"

Arthur snapped his eyes away, a pale blush appearing on his face and he slipped on his mask of anger. " Nothing you bloody wanker! My eyes are too tired. I will leave for the night so if you would-"

Amelia whined." BUT dude! It's like 9:30! C'mon I know you're old, but we can stay up a little pleaseeeeeeeeee?" She dragged out the e and her eyes started widening.

OH NO.

England put his hands up in surrender. " Ok fine! We'll stay up! Anything is better than those eyes."

Amelia grinned and grabbed England's hand, pulling his from the chair. " HAHAHA! C'mon dude! Let's go!" She ran forward dragging a reluctant Arthur behind. As she was running England noticed something. He stopped in the hallway, America still holding his hand. She approached him and frowned. "What's wrong, dude?"

England was staring at America's hair in wonder. He raised a tentative hand to touch one of the curls, gob smacked. Amelia stared at England, looking very confused. England mouth hung open, he managed to mumble out. " Your hair...wasn't it blonde?"

America's hair had changed color. England's mind was spinning. He was sure it was blonde. He was certain! But now that he touched it, it was certainly a chocolate brown. Or what it a blonde-chocolate? Whatever it was, it was certainly not the yellow it was before. His mouth refused to close as Amelia inspected one of her curls, curiously. " Oh yeah huh? It was. Maybe it's part of the potion's magic or whatever!"

Arthur tried to not look so surprised, but he couldn't hide his shock. His eyebrows arched up his forehead. " When you cast a spell or make a potion, any changes that were to happen, happen in the first 10 hours. It would take a very powerful magic to keep you in the post magic stage. Whatever magic your government meddled in," He paused to look at Amelia. " It was some serious shit."

Amelia seemed at a loss for words, confused and lost. England's heart dropped and he felt the urge to comfort her.

NO! Arthur shouted mentally. I can't get close to her. Remember your vow, Arthur. She is dumb, ugly, idiotic, foolish, no manners...

But even as England was trying to enforce his vow, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the reaction his warning gave Amelia. He awkwardly reached his hand out to slowly pat her shoulder. " There, there. We'll find a way."

Amelia stared into Arthur's emerald eyes, her blue ones brimming with unshed tears. England never thought he would see such a sad look in the usually exuberant American. That ocean of emotion that Arthur glimpsed into at the dinner table, seemed to flicker. Arthur suddenly had to stop his arms from enveloping the smaller girl. He had to steel his mind against whatever attraction he was feeling toward the girl. It's always worked for him so far, shutting himself out from others. Why would Amelia be any different?

HIs train of thought was broken by the strong voice of the American reached him . " Promise?"

England froze slightly, his hand awkward on her shoulder. Being a cultured man, he defined the word chivalry. Or at least he tried to . To promise such a thing would run the risk of Arthur breaking his word. And Arthur NEVER broke a promise. He stared into the blue eyes and shakily answered. " I..promise."

Amelia pumped a fist and seemed to bounce around Arthur. England was double-blinking. The girl he saw five seconds ago, was not the one he watched bounce around the room, the brightest smile lightened up the room. She jumped up and grinned close to England's face. " Where's your computer, dude?"

Arthur's eyebrows remained high above his forehead. Computer?

England's natural frown slid on and he marched forward, calling behind . " Follow me, you git."

Amelia skipped to match Arthur's pace, her smile seemed to broadcast happiness hitting the stoic and lightly grumpy Arthur. England's brow knitted as he moaned internally. So much happiness, I'm going to die.

Arthur grumbled, " What do you need to use the computer for?"

America smirked and seemed to bounce even higher. " Cuz tonight is scary video game night, dude!"

England rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. " Fine, but I don't want to have to ruin another silk shirt with your sobbing."

Amelia smacked him on the shoulder and growled. " I do not sob! My eyes just get watery that's all!" She frowned. " That's only if it's realllly scary, like tonight's game!"

Arthur grinned wickedly. " Oh I don't know. You seem pretty scared already." He smirked, knowing exactly how to get to the American.

She huffed past him and yelled behind her. " I AM NOT SCARED!"

England fastened his pace and opened a door close to Amelia, who was sulking and darkly muttering to herself. Arthur smiled again and pushed her into the room. " The computer is in here, Amelia!"

Amelia squinted and her frown disappeared into a smile, barely holding back laughter. Arthur frowned and raised a bushy eyebrow to peer moodily at her. " What's so funny?"

America let out a laugh and pointed to the computer. " Dude that computer is like a dinosaur! Man, I knew you were old , but not this old!"

Arthur grumpily barked at Amelia. " What the bloody hell is wrong with it?! It's wireless, what more do you need?"

She smiled again, walking over to the dusty machine. " Nothing. I hope your internet is good, it better be faster than Estonia's!"

Arthur scoffed, drumming his fingers on the top of the computer. " Anything is faster than Estonia's internet." He rubbed the back of his neck. " But I haven't used it in a while, so-"

Amelia lifted her eyebrows, looking puzzled. " Wait. When's the last time you used this thing?"

England frowned thoughtfully. " Hmm.. Well maybe.. a month?"

America gasped, her eyes wide. " Oh no."

Arthur frowned and curiously looked over to Amelia. " What's wrong?"

Without a word, she slid into the chair, face grim with focus. She pushed the power button, her eyes boring into the screen. England stood behind her, a little surprised at her behavior. Her face was set with effort and her fingers ran expertly over the keys. This seemed to be the hard-working side of America that England rarely saw. He knew it existed but he never witnessed it first hand. It was left his with a little feeling of wonder at the girl who was so fierce about a computer.

Suddenly she sat up and stood behind Arthur, nervously biting her nails. Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked, " Why are you acting so strange? What did you do to it?"

Amelia stared at England, her eyes set in a purposeful gaze and she lightly responded. " I was just preparing for the incoming shit storm."

Arthur frowned, confusion written on his face. " Incoming-"

The screen lit up but instead of the blue screen, he was met with an explosion of pop-up ads, millions of little reminder banners that filled the screen, his icons lost. He stepped back, shocked, while Amelia stood still, prepared.

She took a determined seat on the chair and began clicking. Arthur stared at her in disbelief. " Don't tell me you're going to close all of those things?"

Amelia shook her head and grinned. " HEll no! That would take forever! I'm just digging a little hole in the ads for your internet !"

Arthur shook his head and peered at the screen. " Since when were you good at computers?"

America grinned again and chuckled . " Since forever dude! Hold on, I think I got it... YES!"The tiny blue icon popped up and America stuck a fist in the air. " C'mon I'll get it started up!" She picked up the large laptop and started carrying it away, typing furiously. Arthur followed close behind, shouting, surprised. " Oi! Where do you think you're going with that?"

Amelia looked back for a second and smiled again. " To the bedroom, man! It's way more comfortable that way!" She marched on, not caring about the old nation turning a little red at the statement.

The...bedroom? Arthur's heart picked up. My bed isn't that large..

It was true, as he entered the bedroom, his bed was made to fit one, not two. So as America plunked down and laid out in front of him England stood by the bed, a little confused. She lay typing, his mind racing.

Just get on the bed, git!, he thought, Don't make it more awkward that it already is!

England cleared his throat, coming up with a England-y statement to say. " Scoot over you great lump, I can hardly fit!" She moved over, eyes still gulped to the screen.

England tried not to look so uncomfortable and carefully laid himself next to Amelia, the small space forcing them to be touching. The usually emotion-less England was cursing his hot cheeks, trying to make the situation as normal as possible.

England propped himself on his elbows as he watched America furiously type away at the screen. He peered over her shoulders.

Suddenly the girl turned to Arthur with a crazy grin on her face. " I think I got it bro! Check it out!"

Arthur's eyes scanned the page and he quirked an eyebrow. " Slenderman?"

America eye's widened, making her look comically scared. " Yeah! Dude look at these pictures! See that creepy thing in the background?"

England followed America's finger on the screen and squinted. " It looks like a man in a suit and a bunch of children."

Amelia shivered and loudly called out." Yeah! And he doesn't have a face either!"

England scoffed and glowered at the American. " Exactly. So what can possibly be so scary about a man with no face?"

She cried out, defensively. " EXACTLY! It's super duper creepy! Plus he stalks people!"

England smirked. " Sounds like France."

America pouted, " But at least France has a face! The Slenderman is like a scary octopus dude!"

Arthur sneered at the obviously scared girl. " Slenderman? How fat is your country that a slender man scares you?"

America's eyes glinted with a fierce flame that made Arthur flinch. He almost immediately regretted those words. She seemed deadly silent, restrained anger etched on her face.

Oh lord what have I done? England sheepishly scanned the angry American's face.

Suddenly Amelia's face broke into a wicked smile. " Oh yeah? I bet you can't last through this game if you tried!"

England narrowed his eyes and returned the smile. He held out his hand. " Amelia Jones, do I hear a bet?"

Amelia's smile broadened and she shook his hand. " Hell yeah, Brit! It's a bet! If I win, I get to take you on a motorcycle ride." She leaned in closer, smiling devilishly. " Without a helmet."

Arthur's heart beat faster at the thought of going on a ride with the devil and its machine. He shuddered and wracked his brain to think of a good bet. He smiled and his smile widened. " Well if I win you have to eat a whole plate of my scones without complaining!"

America's smile melted of her face, replaced with a look of horror. She pleaded, " OH DUDE PLEASE NOOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Arthur's evil smirk remained and he laughed darkly. " You shook on it remember?"

Amelia threw a dark look to the proud England. She harrumphed and turned to the screen. " Fine. Let's get this thing started!"

After a few rapid clicks, England found himself waiting, pressed slightly against Amelia. Upon noticing this , his blush returned. He kept his gaze away from Amelia, though his eyes wandered a little. He felt the bed shift as Amelia untied her shoes and dropped them on the floor.

Eying her socks he looked over with a questioning glance. " What are you doing, Amelia?"

America rolled her eyes and wiggled her socked feet. " Taking my shoes off, duh!" She looked over to Arthur's own shoes. " Hey! You should too!"

Arthur started protesting. " No,wait I don't-"

Amelia shifted her body, so that she was laying on top of his legs, causing him to be unable to move. England tried lifting his legs, but even in America's smaller form, she was pretty strong. He sulked silently.

She tossed aside England's boots, Arthur twisting his neck to keep an eye on the unpredictable America. Amelia held up one of England's sock feet, sticking out her bottom lip. " Hey England, you got a big hole in your sock!"

England snapped defensively. " I don't have time to buy new socks, alright?" Inside, he was burning with shame. Of all the socks to see, she had to see my holey socks. England tilted his head. At least she didn't see my unicorn socks.

America studied the hole and put a finger on the exposed skin. The touch made England wriggle, letting out a strange squeak. He stared horrified at the suddenly grinning girl.

Amelia's grin grew, she lifted an eyebrow. " Oh! Is someone a little.. ticklish?" Her wicked smile took on a cat-like appearance. England started thrashing about trying to slide out from under the girl, his breath picking up, his mind racing. Not the feet, not the feet!

She started furiously tickling the sensitive skin on the poor nation's foot, keeping her weight on his legs as he howled with laughter.

What started out as a few strangled yelps, had become full blown laughter, causing tears to stream down his face. His breaths were ragged and he cried out, gasping for air. " OH GOD AMERICA WAIT NO! PLEASE! STOP!" His laughter rang out, and he was unable to move his legs at all, his lung aching.

The evil girl kept him pinned down, moving her fingers all over the sole on his foot. She called out over the raucous howls. " I'll stop if you say I submit!"

England drew in sharp breaths as he tried to form words in the laughter. His stubborn nature was holding him back, but once America was starting to pull off his sock, England couldn't take it any longer. He screamed. " ISUBMITISUBMITISUBMITISUBMIT!"

Amelia still held his foot in a lock hold and she smiled again. " Now say America is the best country in the world."

Arthur's sides ached, but he retorted back. " WHAT?! I am NEVER saying-"

Amelia attacked with both hands causing the Brit to erupt in laughter, shaking the bed. England's vision became blurred as he managed to wheeze out. " America is the best country in the world."

America grinned and dropped his foot, lifting the pressure of his legs. Still gasping for air, all England could do was lay there, drawing in air, wiping the tears off his face.

Amelia settled herself down in front of the computer, still grinning from her victory. " Well good news is the game's ready!"

England lay on the bed still recovering from the attack on his foot. His cheeks were red from the laughter. He grumpily crossed his arms and lay his head on his hands. All he wanted was a good nights rest but he'd have to stay up babysitting the fool. The very cute fool. England's blush deepened. Amelia grinned and gave a thumbs up. " Yo ya ready?"

Arthur scowled and put a thumbs down. "No, but what can I do about it? You're going to force me to play anyway."

Amelia gave a grin. " That's the spirit, dude!" She jumped up and ran from the bed.

Arthur lazily looked over to the fleeing figure. She punched the light switch and Arthur was enveloped in the dark only illuminated by the computer and the moon. Arthur drummed his fingers impatiently on the sheets. The girl skipped to the bed humming happily. Arthur sighed, fiddling with a piece of loose thread. Amelia settled herself down next to Arthur, slightly pressed together. England's ear tips grew hot, as Amelia typed quickly on the board. She handed England a mouse," Here, you can control the camera while I can be the super awesome hero who controls the movements!" She grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes again." Fine but what's the point of this foolish game, anyway?"

Amelia spread her hands out. " Well you see, you're this person he kidnapped so you're in the woods looking for these pages."

Arthur held up a hand."Hold on, why are we looking for pages in the bloody forest?"

Amelia scratched her head cutely. Arthur's ears grew hot again. " Huh, I don't know. I think we can like leave or something."

England scoffed." A crazed murderer will let you go if you find a piece of paper. Right."

America laughed out loud." Haha! That's the spirit! C'mon dude lets get this ready!"

The menu flashed on with a foreboding title. It chilled Arthur more than he cared to admit. Amelia enthusiastically clicked play and a couple of white words appeared on screen: Pages 0/8

England gripped the mouse prepared for the worst. It's ok. Think about scones and glory. A small smile appeared on his face.

A sudden light appeared on an animated dirt floor. England cautiously swung the mouse around the surroundings , impressed by the detail. Amelia's dramatically hushed voice whispered from his side.

" Kay, so I'm gonna go this way and you're gonna hafta follow along, kay?"

England nodded and swung the flashlight around to follow America 's trek thorough the forest. He expertly swung the camera through the trees hearing the digital crunch that slightly twisted his stomach in knots. America chattered next to Arthur out of fear.

"So the note might be on one of the trees so look out!" twittered America.

"Why do we need the note anyway?" repeated Arthur cautiously sweeping the tree-line.

"It's the point of the game! " Americas eyes glinted excitedly not showing a sign of fear. Arthur glanced quickly at her surprised to see the calm mask on her face.

"You think he might come right now?" Arthur heart raced a little faster as a small prick of fear began to blossom.

"Nah we don't have enough pages! Slendy only comes when you got more pages!"

Arthur sneered," Slendy? The thing has a nickname?"

America gave a short bark of laughter." Ha! Why not? He also comes when you move the flashlight around too much so be careful."

Arthur trained the beam on the path before them listening to the crunch of dirt and the silence of the night. The situation was so real Arthur felt like he was in the forest. The fear became a little stronger, Arthur was starting to feel an eerie chill over his neck.

Amelia guided the person around the maze like forest, coming to a big red pillar. She exclaimed," Yo! I bet we can find one here! Lets check it out!"

Arthur scanned the surface of the pillar and found a glowing paper. The words "Don't Look Or It Takes You" were scrawled across the paper that glowed in the dark. Arthur clicked on the page.

A small sinking feeling settled in his stomach. Amelia gave a small " Yes!" and a loud sound rattled through the speakers. England jumped slightly, Amelia snickering softly. Arthur scowled and swerved the mouse around. America laughed, " Yo bro , you don't wanna do that! The more times you turn around, you might see him more."

England's hand got a little sweaty. " So? Let's just don't turn around anymore!"

Amelia nodded. " Sure! Ok so we're gonna walk this way and hope we find something as we walk on, kay?"

England's eyes stayed on the screen as he responded. " It's your game, Amelia."

They trekked through many animated trees, the prolonged silence and calmness was keeping Arthur's teeth on edge. Every tree, every shadow was a possible heart attack in wait. The very thought of a faceless man pursuing them made his heart cold.

Amelia's voice turned his attention back to the game." YOOOO I think there's cars over here! Maybe there's a note!" She gave a very high squeal not associated with horror games.

Arthur pretended to be aloof, he coolly responded, " I hope so, this is getting quite boring."

America seemed not to hear him and chattered on, " Dude, I hope it's an American car cuz our cars rock."

England sarcastically added in. " First of all, half of your countries cars are made in China and second I don't think that a horror video game is an ideal spot for product placement."

Amelia gave a toneless laughter. " Ha HA Artie, you just wait. We're working on the cars okay?" She moved the player to the back of a truck where a note gleamed. " HAHa! See? A note! I TOLD YA!"

Said note was glowing and inscribed was the following: No Eyes, Always Watching. Arthur's pupils dilated in fear as his heart seemed to race faster. Amelia seemed to do the opposite. She giggled, " HAHAH! No eyes! How can he watch you with no eyes!"

Arthur retorted, " That's the scary part, dunce! He has no eyes!"

America snorted. " Then how is he watching?"

England groaned and clicked on the page. A loud boom shook the screen and Pages 2/8 appeared on the screen. America squealed excitedly beside him, " OOO This is where it geets interesting!"

Arthur nervously cocked a brow. " By interesting you mean-"

Amelia laughed. " I mean that shit gets real cuz the more pages you've got, the more he pops up."

England gulped weakly and strained to remain emotionless on the outside. " Oh joy." JUST DON'T LOOK BACK ARTHUR. . BACK.

Amelia resumed humming to herself a tune that sounded suspiciously like Star Spangled Banner. England however was trying his hardest to not start hyperventilating. After a few minutes of trees, they came upon a large concrete pipe. Amelia voice was ecstatic." AH YEAH! Finally I thought we were gonna be in that forest forever! There's gotta be a page in here!"

England nodded numbly, still scared of the extreme silence of the game. " Alright."

Amelia kept speaking, the quiver of excitement never leaving her voice." IF there's a note in here, we're gonna hafta run for it, cuz three pages is some serious shit."

Arthur's heart once again picked up and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead." .Okay. We can do this."

America gave a thumbs up. " That's the spirit bro!"

They ventured into the pipe, but with America at the controls it was more like they charged into the pipe. England's hand was like marble never moving from the front. A note was visible at the end of the pipe. Arthur's heart beat slower, glad to have found the page. " Great. Now we just have to take the note and leave."

Amelia smiled, her grin light up the room. " HELL yea! Now we only need like five more!"

They neared the end of the pipe, and England double clicked the page without hesitation. America laughed, " HAHAHA! We got three! Hopefully he isn't around."

Out of curiosity and foolishness, England swung the camera around to see a white face and suit at the end of the tube. A loud crackling noise filled in the screen as England's eyes popped. He howled, " WHAT THE BLOODY-RUNNNN AMELIA RUNNN!"

Amelia's loud laughter almost drowned out England's frenzied breaths. Even when they were at a safe distance, England's chest heaved up and down, his heart attempting to jump out his chest. Amelia stifled a laugh," Woah, England. Take a breath. Don't pass out on me here."

England got his breathing under control as he indignantly responded. " I am not going to pass out. I just got a little scared that's all."

America lips seemed to want to explode in laughter but she held it in. " Okay man. Whatever you say!"

England pursed his lips and scowled. He moved the mouse back on track. " Just keep moving you bloody fool."

They walked through the forest, with England's rigid hand on the mouse. They soon arrived at a house that seemed eerily abandoned, and gave off such a creepy vibe, it made England's palms sweat. Amelia whispered. " Alright bro, this house is super awesome and we totes gotta go in there."

England snapped out of his thoughts and raised his hairy eyebrows." WHAT?! GO in There? There is no way we are going into that house."

America pouted," Aww c'mon dude! It's probably Slendy's party house or something!"

Arthur raised an unbelieving eyebrow." A murderer has a partyhouse in the woods."

Amelia laughed, her hair falling around her face. " HAHAHA! Why not,bro? Let's go!"

England started shouting in fear," AMELIA NO! AMERICA I COMMAND YOU NOT TO ENTER THAT HOUSE!"

Suddenly Amelia's joking tone lowered into an icy voice, bitterness seemed to seep from her words. " You can't command me anymore England. I thought I made that pretty clear."

England cowered and tried to look away from the fierce look in her deep blue eyes that burned with a fire he had only seen once. He stuttered," I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

America waved a hand. " No worries! All we gotta focus on is the note!"

As they entered the room, England whinnied. " Oh Lord, There are corners everywhere! WHY?!"

Amelia ignored him and moved the character to the left. " Let's go this way!"

One of England's hands remained over the mouse while the other was clamped over his eyes with a little hole. " Are we at the corner yet? Oh God I hate this.."

Every corner was a heart attack for England, making him turn away and shut his eyes fearfully. Amelia seemed to get a kick out of watching his discomfort. The bet seemed years away.

They entered a room and England groaned. " Not a room. Dear God why me?"

Amelia gave a chuckle, " Too bad there's no note in here. Huh. That's weird. I don't think there's a note in here after all."

Arthur removed his hands and sighed. " Good. Can we get out of here now?"

Amelia sighed disappointed and nodded. " Fine. Aww I really thought there'd be a note in here. "

England smiled smugly. " Boo Hoo! Now we can leave this creepy place!"

They exited the room and turned a corner. Amelia smacked her hand to her forehead. " Oh Dude! We forgot a room!" She turned a corner excitedly as Arthur groaned. " Seriously? Will this night ever end?"

Amelia grinned. " I hope not! This is fun!" They entered into the room and saw a note gleaming at the end of the room. England gave another sigh, " Thank you God."

As England clicked on the paper, Amelia lifted an eyebrow." You were so totally scared of Slenderman, dude!"

Irritably, England snapped. " What? I am most definitely, certainly not scared of that faceless wanker! I was just playing along with you." He scoffed. " Please. I am the bloody British Empire, I never get scared."

Amelia looked unimpressed. " Yeah. Dude. Whatever you say."

England huffed and swung the camera around. He was met with a white face,a black suit and screeching static. This of course was barely heard over England's scream. He flew backwards in fear so hard that he fell off the beed, the mouse flying off as well. He landed in a heap on the floor, still screaming. That was almost drowned out by America's raucous laughter and howling. Once England stopped screaming, his face was red, his dignity broken. Amelia's laughter seemed to shake the bed, leaving England scowling.

She managed to wheeze out. " Oh..Dude.. You should have seen your face!" A wild grin appeared on her face.

England frowned and tried to calm his shaking hands. " That was bloody unpredicted and you know it! "

America shrugged and smirked. " Say whatever you want, but you lost the bet!"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it with a scowl. Anyway he looked at it, Amelia won fair and square. He stood up and crossed his arms, standing over the smiling American. He harrumphed, still trying to retain a little amount of dignity. " Well I am going to sleep so if you could please-"

Amelia jumped up and ran to the door in an almost unnatural speed, yelling all the way," I CALL DIBS ON THE BATHROOM!"

Arthur fumed and fell back on the bed, arms outstretched. England stared at the ceiling and sighed. Something was not right about this evening. Normally an hour with Alfred ended with an empty aspirin bottle and a strong cup of tea. He was annoyed and certainly scared out of his wits, but this was different. As he lay there being frustrated to death, he couldn't overcome this incredible urge to smile. And out of happiness, too. England had never felt that before, being so annoyed, it made him happy. England sighed and got up. Things got so confusing ever since Amelia came. Emotions that he had never felt before were bubbling up, threatening to explode out of him. That's usually the reason he kept his emotions so under wraps. He hid them under his mask. But Amelia was pounding on it, close to breaking it. England turned toward his dresser. It is too damn late to be thinking of these things, he thought.

Arthur grabbed his favorite pair of silky green pajamas and started undressing. As he slipped them on, he heaved a sigh. Something normal in this day that was anything but. England glanced back to his bed. It was ironic that he was doing the same thing last night, before all this craziness struck.

A loud shout rose from the hallway. " Arthurrr?"

England shouted back. " What do you want?"

Amelia responded, " Can I borrow some pj's?"

Arthur frowned," You didn't bring any?"

America's voice sounded irritated. " Yeah, yeah, save the lecture and just give me some pajamas, okay?"

England pouted and thought hard about his sleeping-wear. He didn't have any need for girl's pajamas, but...

He reached into his dresser, searching. His hands came upon a soft cloth. Arthur pulled it out. It was the pink silk pajamas Francis ruined by shrinking them. England shrugged and started toward the bathroom. He reached it and knocked on the door.

She answered back. " What?"

England replied a little stiffly remembering Alfred's bad bathroom habits before coming in. " Are you wearing clothes?"

Amelia chirped back, " Yea, just pants. Come in bro!"

England reddened and mumbled. "Amelia."

America answered back annoyed " WHAT?!"

" You do realize you're a girl right?"

A long pause and a somewhat sheepish voice called out. " Oh..right just..stay out there."

Arthur had no response to that except to give the clothes when her hand popped out of the door. He heard an irritated groan, " Really dude? Pink?"

Arthur smiled. " It was the only one I have, take it or leave it."

She groaned through the door. " Arghhh.. fine."

England leaned against the wall, a little impatient. America was taking forever! Out of impatience, Arthur knocked on the door rapidly barking, " OI! What's taking so long in there?"

Amelia's voice called out from behind the door. " Hey! I'm getting used to my new.." She paused.

" situation."

At first Arthur didn't understand what she meant. Then the double meaning hit him and he started stammering, " Oh! Well then.. erm.." He trailed off not knowing how to end the uncomfortable sentence.

Amelia burst out of the bathroom with a large smile in her face. She snapped her fingers in what England thought was a sassy manner, she laughed," It's okay! I'm fabulous!"

She skipped by a puzzled England who stood gaping at her. It was then that he noticed how well the pajama fit her. It snugly hugged her body, every curve and- he looked away flaring up ; ducked into the bathroom. As he drowsily stuck a toothbrush in his mouth, his body longed for sleep. It was finally time for this very strange day to be over. Arthur sighed as the strange feeling of calm passed through him. Every day that ended brought a small victory for him. He smiled into the mirror. " Wow! Way to be a non failure me!"

As he finished up in the bathroom he dragged himself to his bedroom a little cautious of Amelia. He walked into the bedroom and saw the bubbly American standing by the window. England called out tiredly, " Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Amelia whipped around from the window and smiled cheekily, " Oh! I was just lookin out the window at the awesome dark, mysterious forest that's outside your window." She lifted an eyebrow.

Arthur's indifferent features didn't move, but a small trickle of fear radiated in his heart. His palms became a little clammy as he responded in a nonchalant voice," Oh yes! My forest is very nice isn't it? It happens to be murderer free!" He wrung his hands a little as Amelia inched closer, a scary smile on her face. His green eyes widened

Amelia's grin stayed on her face, " I dunno man, Slendy likes to jump around-"

Arthur stamped his foot. " There is no Slenderman out there!"

Amelia crept closer to him still grinning, " What's the matter? Are you scared of a little Slendy?" She closed in on him, England's heart beating a little faster in spite of himself. She whispered giddily," He usually comes in the dead of night, and when you least expect it. His arms would grab you and-"

Arthur pushed her away and crossed his arms to stop himself from shivering. " STOP! That's a load of bull and you know it!"

Amelia skipped by him, smugly grinning, " Who knows? Maybe he's watching us.." She leaned in for dramatic affect, Arthur's heart beating a little faster. " Right now!"

She headed toward the door waving," Good night! Sweet Dreams yo!"

Arthur growled, not wanting Amelia to get the satisfaction of knowing he scared him. Without thinking he called out to the retreating America," Well at least you don't know what happened in your room!"

Amelia stopped in her tracks swerving around to face Arthur. Seeing that he had an advantage, he continued on," Yes if I recall correctly, a certain queen of mine was executed in that room." He watched as the color drained from her face. " She was awfully angry too. Some say her spirit still roams today." England watched smugly as Amelia's eyes widened a her face showed pure fear. England's heart felt a pang of guilt as her eyes started to water. Don't worry Arthur. He thought . Nothing is going to happen. She is just scared that's all.

He was not prepared for the vise like hug he received from a trembling America. England stood in shock as she whimpered into his shirt. " ENGLANND! IM SCARED! WHY'D YOU TELL ME THAT?! IM GONNA FREAKIN DIEEE! OH MY GODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYOGDOHMYGOD." She started babbling, yelling into his chest. " ROCK A BYE BABY ROCK A BYE BABY MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMBBBBWHOSEFLEECEISWHITEASSNOWWWWW!"

England had expected anything from the country but not for her to burst into a frightened tangent and sing very loudly. He should have seen it coming, but in the heat of the moment, he was just trying to get even. England tried to get in a word between her ranting, but it was proving difficult

" Okay America I lied. Seriously! Stop! Come on now!" He shook her by the shoulders making her fall silent. He looked her dead in the eye, still shaking her. " You are a big nation now you need to stop being so scared of silly little things like ghosts!"

America's bottom lip trembled making England's heart sag. She whimpered. " But-But-"

England shook her sharply. " No buts! You are going to go to bed, Amelia this instant and don't come back crying to me!"

He walked her out his door, shut it hard on her face and leaned on the door. England's mind was torn. He didn't want her to be scared all night. But he certainly didn't want to babysit her either. Guilt finally overruled and he sighed. Opening the door he peeked out looking for Amelia. He called out softly. " Amelia?"

She jumped out from behind the door and once again wrapped herself around England. " DUDE I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE OUT HERE! YOU GOTTA LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU MAN!YOU GOTTA!"

England blubbered, " WHA- No! You're- you're... a girl!"

Amelia trembled again. " SO? IM SO TRIPPING BALLS OUT HERE MAN! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU PLEASE?"

England tried prying the American from around his body, blushing. He sighed, knowing what he had to do to get her to be calm again. " Look, what if I told you a bedtime story?"

It was crazy how fast Amelia's mood went from being completely frightened to ecstatic. She bubbled around bouncing to her room. " What're we waiting for dude? C'mon!"

Arthur trudged beside her muttering, " Why can't you just go to sleep and leave me be?"

Amelia appeared to not have noticed as Arthur found in her room, underneath the covers happy anticipation shining in her eyes. Strangely, instead of rage Arthur felt that sensation to smile again. He let a small smile form on his lips before wiping it off . He marched toward the bed and gingerly sat next to America. His mind was worried due to the fact that he had no story. He fiddled with the edge of a sheet and a small idea formed in his mind. He didn't want to do it but he really was out of options. America looked up at England excitedly. Arthur sighed and started his makeshift story. " Well this story is about a boy named...Jeffers." He plucked a random name from his mind.

Amelia frowned slightly, " What kind of stupid ass name is Jeffers?"

Arthur snapped," OY! This is my story alright?"

Amelia rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue. Arthur began, " Jeffers had lots of brothers but they always picked on him because he was smaller and kinda..weak."

America wriggled excitedly, " Did he beat them up?"

England smirked. " Wait a moment will you? Anyway, one day Jeffers decided to run away to an island far far away."

Amelia raised a hand, " So he swam?"

England shrugged, " Yes but that's irrelevant. Well, Jeffers arrived at the island and he started training on the island to become stronger."

Amelia interrupted, " But who trained him?"

England grit his teeth. " A mystical unicorn , okay?"

America giggled but at England's stare she quieted down. He started once more. " Well Jeffers became very strong to the point that he could beat up showed his brothers that he wasn't that weak anymore." England chuckled remembering. " Soon he became very powerful. People knew him everywhere and he was very wealthy. He also made the people he conquered work for him."

Amelia's eyes widened. " He sounds like a total jerk face!"

Arthur muttered a little defensively. " Well he wasn't that cruel. He offered them protection."

Amelia frowned a little, " But still! Total control is like so messed up yo!"

England waved it off. " Yes, well anyway, one day Jeffers went to visit a strange, new land. When he arrived at the new island, he found a new friend named.." He searched for a name. It was then that England noticed something missing from Americas features. Nantucket was gone. A name sprung up from that revelation. " Tucker! The boy's name was Tucker."

Arthur continued on. " They became fast friends and Jeffers took him back to the island to take care of him. He made sure that Tucker grew up right.

Tucker grew up a lot, he soon passed Jeffers in height. He was strong too. Really strong. " Arthur chuckled. His face grew a little darker. " But over the years Tucker was getting tired of his old mentor. Sure, Jeffers had to give him some rules and yes, he did tax him a little but it was all for Jeffers to be able to take care of him. But Tucker never seemed to understand it. He began to rebel, Jeffers at first didn't pay much attention to him."

" But it seemed Tucker had had enough. He had started a revolution, a war against his brother. One day he fought Jeffers for freedom and independence. At first Jeffers was sad because he was basically his little brother he was fighting. His sadness became anger as they both fought for years. Finally at the end, Tucker won over his mentor. They split up and over the years they remained distant friends. But they never were as close as before." A look of bitterness and regret passed through the deep green eyes of the Englishman. He had no idea what had possessed him to retell the story of their rough history. It was the first time in centuries that he even dared to think of it, much less create a story from it. He almost felt like he needed to say the story. What's more Amelia had been unnaturally silent. Arthur glanced down at her, to find her sleeping, with a small smile on her features. If only she was this nice all the time, thought England.

Arthur made a motion to stand up, when he felt a small pressure on his hand. His eyes peered at the smaller hand that was now wrapped around his. Her fingers gripped his tight but not tight enough for her to be awake. England was shocked to see this, to see her hand to grip his in a almost scared manner. Was he her protector?

A strange feeling coursed through Arthur filling him with a rarely get emotion: happiness. Pure happiness. He sat on a bed, way past his bedtime, still frightened to death, without his cup of tea, and the only word that came to mind was : happy.

Bliss from the mere action of sitting next to her and seeing her hold his hand. This further puzzled England. All the feelings he felt where easy and simple. Anger for example, was easy. No confusion, none of those strange strings that attached to feelings like happiness, joy.

Love.

But all these locked away emotions were bubbling up inside of him leaving him even more unable for him to express himself correctly. He gave a small groan. With the limited emotions he had now, even that was difficult to express. Now with all these new feelings, he had no idea how to act. He wasn't even sure if this really was love. But if it was anything like the pure satisfaction he got from holding her hand, he didn't mind.

England wearily got to his feet, gently prying off Amelia's fingers, placing it softly on the sheet. He stared down at her, his emerald eyes shone with those newborn feelings, giving him that ridiculous urge to smile like an idiot. Rapidly glancing around, he bent down and quickly but gently pressed his lips to her forehead. England shot upright with a faint blush on his cheeks. He almost bounced out of the bedroom, which scared Arthur a little. He felt so elated and so damn happy. He pressed a hand to his forehead checking his temperature.

Am I going mad? He thought worriedly. He looked back at Amelia's sleeping form, watched as her chest fell and rose with every breath. He smiled. Then I like it.

Drowsily he turned off the lights and fell face first into the pillow. He only had enough strength to push himself underneath the covers before a tremendous weariness fell on him. Arthur closed his eyes, the image of Amelia imprinted on his mind as he drifted to a happy sleep.

* * *

The night deepened as Arthur's suspicions rang true. It was indeed a strong spell that was cast on the American, but he didn't grasp the fullness of the power.

This particular spell meddled in fate, tricky fate . It interwove destinies, had the ability to change fate and start new futures. Being able to change such a powerful thing, this would prove to be the most challenging spell to counter. Unbeknownst to either of them, blue smoke-like tendrils curled off Amelia in the darkness , as she slept, twisting in the air. It danced a little in the air, flickering back and it shot off into the night, racing from Amelia's room into the room next door: Arthur's.

It paused a moment hovering above the sleeping figure of England. It dove into the nations body instantly turning a minty green. The magic of the spell began its fate changing work as the blue tendrils connected with the green ones. Both souls were connected, both minds on the same level. The magic was wise in choosing the person who's fate was to be intertwined. Some one that had a past with the person. Perhaps some previously existing feelings for each other. The spell didn't have much work to do just in uncovering hidden feelings in both Amelia and Arthur. Uncover every little fantasy and memory. The spell merely acted as a booster for love.

The magic continued to work throughout the night in a crazy confusing power that was more commonly known as love.

* * *

**To clear somethings up:**

**1) No England is not going to change into a girl, I had to make that clear right off the bat. The magic bit was confusing when i was writing it but I intend to use it like a "they are now connected by fate" sorta thing.**

**2) America's hair color is based off the Nyotalia design the original creator had intended. Her hair is like a blond-ish brown, but a darker brown than America's normal color, but because I didn't specify at the transformation, I wanted to get that out of the way.**

**3) If any of you guy have any headcanons you want me to put in here, I'd be happy to add it in!**

**And yes, in case you didn't catch the hint, the story of Jeffers and Tucker was America and England's history from his view. I will make more references from it throughout the story.**

**Thanks a bunch for waiting and reading! No promises on the next chapter's speedy postage, soooorrrrry. Reviews welcome! **

**~DPH35**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**But first some business: All the things I promised to be in this chapter are not going to be in this specific one. I was going to submit one very long chapter but decided on splitting it into four different ones. The two chapters i'm submitting now are the first half. Alright?**

**Enjoy this chapter the second half is on the way**

This was probably the second time in the last two days that Amelia 'd been woken up by a sudden sunbeam to the face. She groaned and rolled over, desperately trying to hang on to her glorious slumber. When that failed she groaned and threw a pillow over her face. Go back to sleep, please. SLLLEEEEEEPPPP.

Finally, when America knew that trying was useless, she opened her magnificent blue eyes. All she saw was an expanse of white sheets and a cream colored wall. It took a moment until she blinked , That's not the color of my wall. She flipped over on her back quickly . And that isn't my ceiling! Scenarios of being kidnapped and other horrific scenes flashed through her mind as her heart hammered.

Suddenly all of the memories of last night came rushing over her like a wave and she settled back on the pillow, feeling relieved. She was in England's house, sleeping in one of England's guest beds. Sheepishly rubbing her fingers on the sheets, she chuckled. Almost let my imagination get away with me. Again.

She let out a large yawn, sitting up and stretching her arms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Amelia sleepily smacked her lips, craning her neck this way and that. This was all part of her morning routine that ad to be done unless you wanted a cranky America in the morning.

No one wants a cranky America.

Lazily, her eyes scoured the room, as she prepared for her next round of stretching. Her hands flew to her slightly curly hair. A strange feeling of despair came, as she wailed. " MY HAIR IS PROBABLY THE UGLIEST THING EVER RIGHT NOW. SERIOUSLY. SERIOUSLY. I NEED A BRUSH. WHERE'S A GODDAMN BRUSH?!" Her breaths picked up, it took a few minutes for Amelia to gather her spazzed out hormones. Man, I have to get myself together. Girls are not this hormonal!

Right?

Still holding on to her hair, she slid out of the silky sheets, literally sliding out. Her silk pajamas plus the silk sheets, equaled a silky Slip-n-Slide, throwing her off the bed. Just what I need, she thought as she caught herself on the bedpost, to start the day with a face-plant. America placed her feet on the cold wooden floor, cracking her back and stretching her arms. As she did so, her thoughts wandered back to last night. As far as she could remember, she was playing Slender with England. A wide smile appeared on Amelia's face as she fondly recalled England's terrified screams. She ran a hand through her hair, the feeling of self consciousness filled her again, but she just resorted to patting it down nervously. Amelia bent down to touch her toes, started to think back on how she made it to this bed if she was last playing Slender. She stood still for a second and then shrugged. Sometimes when Amelia got really sleepy, her mind blanked out on the details. There were times where she forgot entire conversations or decisions. It was like being drunk without touching a drop. She paused mid-stretch. Come to think of it, she only remembered going to the bathroom. America shrugged again. She hoped she didn't do anything stupid.

Amelia grunted and scratched at her bra strap. " Man, how do girls sleep with this on?" Everyday, she was gaining a better respect for girls. The thing was itchy and tight in all the wrong places. You had to wear it to sleep and everything!

She rubbed at her sore back, muttering " Seriously, these things are giving me back pains." She cast a frustrated glance at her newly developed chest. No complaints, they were awesomely sized but man, Amelia winced as she massaged her back. "It's like having freaking melons strapped to your chest! Man, how does Ukraine do this?" She lifted a tentative hand to touch them, but it really felt like she was groping someone else. It was a part of her but still, she couldn't help but feel weird when she touched her boobs. She was still a guy on the inside.

I feel like a pervert in my own body, thought Amelia. She shuddered. Best to just stay away from the chest area for the time being.

America was about to finish her exercises with the hip swivel when sometime odd occurred to her. If she was indeed in England's house and it was morning, Amelia frowned a little, then there would be something burning in the kitchen with Arthur's attempt to cook. America stuck her nose in the air. No smoke.

She scratched her head a little, looking out the window. The light was filtering through the curtains, too strong to be early. He always cooks right after he wakes up. And he wakes up pretty darn early. But I didn't even hear the smoke alarm go off.

Did he... sleep in? Amelia scoffed at herself. England sleep in? Just as soon as Germany declares his undying love for pasta. She laughed it off and continued stretching, trying to ignore that nagging doubt in the back of her mind. It was slowly filling her with worry, her ever-present smile was slipping. She decided to wave it off, shrugging on her bomber jacket over the pink clothes.

Although, Amelia stepped cautiously toward the door, England is kinda old. What if... Amelia gasped. "What if he had a heart attack and died? What he fell and can't get up? Oh man I knew I shoulda bought that Life Alert for him!" She ran through the door, and charged into the hallway, not caring if she jiggled. She pumped her legs faster and faster as the thought of Arthur dying sent her mind into a frenzy of panic. Just cuz he's my.. friend, right? America's mind reassured her. Yes. Just friends. Nothing else.

Everything was in a colored blur before she realized that England's room was right across from hers. She cussed under her breath. She was about to hit the brakes and turn back when she was quickly approaching a brown and white lump on the floor. Her crazy instincts flipped through her, not wanting to collide with whatever it was, she tried to jump over it. The velocity forced her jump to turn into a mid-air somersault, her feet hitting the floor perfectly. A habit from her ninja training days with Japan kicked in and she landed with a karate pose, her eyes flickering around the floor. Amelia dropped her hands when she saw what was on the floor. " Whhhhhhhhat?"

It was a white and brown cat, with enormous green eyes and black fur above its eyes that crazily looked like eyebrows. It was staring at Amelia with a agitated look in its eyes, but it seemed to be indifferent to her. Cats are cats after all. Amelia grinned, all worry gone and bent down. " Awww I never knew that England had a cat! What's your name?"

The cat seemed to roll its eyes, tail flicking back and forth. Amelia giggled. " HA! Like you're gonna answer me, huh?"

She reached a hand out to pet the cat's head. The feline stiffened, but allowed Amelia to stroke its head. She cooed. " Aww you're a cutie aren't ya?"

Immediately, the strange cat started purring and rubbing itself against Amelia's legs, intertwining in her arms. She continued to pet and talk to it for a good five minutes until she had a strange feeling she forgot something. Realization hit her and she gasped, shooting up. " SHOOT! England's in trouble and I've been playing with a cat? What kind of hero am I?!" America was about to dash off when she saw the cat on the floor, staring up at her, green eyes wide and sad. America stopped, staring indecisively at him. " But I have to-save- I can't- you-" The green eyes grew larger and Amelia's heart just about ripped in two. No one was strong enough to resist those big cat eyes, therefore Amelia scooped him up and ran off with him. Faster and faster she ran down the hall until she reached his room. Her mind was only focused on one thing and one thing only. England.

She burst into England's room. " ENGLAND! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU, DUDE!"

Instead of finding him laying on the floor lying in a pool of blood as she predicted, she found him laying in bed asleep. America double-blinked.

" No way.." She couldn't believe it. He actually... slept in? Amelia just stood there, unsure of what to do. Let him sleep or...what? She took some steps closer, trying not to make much noise. The cat had climbed up onto her shoulder and sat, watching. Amelia came close enough to stand over him. The nation grinned. She'd thought she'd never see the day when her old mentor would sleep in. She stood there for a moment. I should probably leave him alone, she thought, all intention to leave. But her legs refused to move. She couldn't explain it, but it was like a pull was tugging her toward the sleeping Brit. Almost like she didn't want to move. She looked down over him, in his deep sleep. The lines on his forehead were gone, making him look way younger. America had taken cracks at his age, but when asleep, he seemed so calm and peaceful. Maybe people were better people when they dreamed. It looked like all of the worry had left England's face, leaving him looking like a very different person. The serenity was foreign on the usually guarded Englander. His light breathing was the only sound in the room. She watched in silence as his chest rose and fell with every breath. She couldn't help it. It was as if Amelia was looking at Arthur for the first time. Everything about him fascinated her. The way he seemed to hug the pillow tightly. The way the green of his pajamas contrasted perfectly with the sheets. She'd seen him before, but now it was like she was seeing things clearer and more detailed. This feeling, this very strange light-headed feeling coursed through her, like she could be happy forever just standing there, watching him. There was something undeniably new she was feeling. Happy. Just plain happy. Which wasn't too strange for Amelia, but now it was like just looking at him, made the room a little brighter. His messy blond hair cut close to his face, was actually kinda...cool. Amelia tilted her head. Did his eyebrows actually look...cute?

Her face flushed. America had never had these thoughts before. It must be the potion.. right? Right? His eyebrows were never cute. I mean sure they're adorably sized- GOD DAMMIT I'm doing it again! She turned her head, looking stubbornly at the wall. He's not cute, not handsome. Nope. Amelia peeked a look back and her face burned. Okay, okay maybe a teensy tiny bit. She said out loud. " It's a good thing he can't hear me."

Suddenly Arthur's voice spoke up softly. "Amelia?"

Startled, she flew back a little, shocked into silence. A few silent seconds passed before she realized that he was still asleep. England mumbled something and wriggled a little. Then the biggest brightest, smile Amelia had ever seen, appeared on Arthur's face. It was amazing, like watching the first peak of light from a sunrise or the sun after a rainstorm. His face looked so young, full of joy, nothing like Amelia had seen before on Arthur. There was a strange look of pure bliss radiating from the British face. Amelia gazed at his sleeping form in wonder. He said my name... and then smiled? Her heart rate picked up as she pondered what it meant. What is he dreaming about? Me? And he's happy?

Amelia bent down closer to England, soaking in every feature of his face. The goofy, careless grin was still there and it puzzled Amelia to death. It was a genuine smile, not the kind he usually had, the snarky ones. Her eyes were boring into his sleeping face, trying to make sense of it all. Her eyes wandered down his face, at every little detail. The curve of his nose, even the bushy eyebrows. She soon found herself staring at his lips.

What the hell is wrong with me? Amelia tried to grow panicked or at least stop staring, but instead she just let it happen. Whatever it was. It was kinda nice. Like freefalling. Skydiving just by looking at his lips. There is something wrong with me. America smiled to herself. What's the harm in that?

Whatever she called it strange or weird, it was undeniable. There was something in the air, tangible. Amelia was consumed with a sudden urge to just touch his hair his face or something. There was this kind of magnetism she felt toward Arthur, she couldn't describe it all. It was like she was perfectly happy just staring at him like a creep. A warmth seemed to spread from every tip of her body.

Bliss.

America almost wanted to smile like him.

She was still staring at his lips when something strange struck her. She leaned in very close. There was a small hole was on his bottom lip, almost impossible to see. Amelia peered at it intently, whispering. " No way... Is that a piercing?"

Before she could get a better look, England groaned and opened his eyes. It was then when Amelia realized how close she'd gotten to his face. Wide blue eyes met sleepy green ones as they looked at each other, England was the first to react. He flew back in shock, falling off the bed in a tangled mess of sheets. A blush rose to Amelia's face as she started laughing nervously at England, trying to hide the fact that she'd been staring at his face for a good long time. She was really in his face, waking up to that must not have been the best thing to see. The tug toward Arthur was still there, much to Amelia's confusion. She walked around his bed, to stand over Arthur, drawn like a moth to a light.

England's blond head poked over the edge of the bed, wrapped in the white sheet. He looked so silly Amelia couldn't help but let a grin slip her lips. The cat on her shoulder purred loudly. England's scowl returned as he rose from the floor. " AMELIA! WHAT HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

America cheekily grinned. " Good morning, Arthur!"

England glared at her through his eyebrows. " Until I get my tea, you can take the good out of good morning."

Amelia pretended to wince. " Aw, c'mon man, no need to get so touchy over tea."

Arthur had no response, but a face that looked like it was trying very hard not to get angry. Pity, she grinned, she loved an exploding Arthur in the morning.

England ruffled his hair wildly, not noticing Amelia staring as he did so. God, his hair, it was so...wow, she thought dreamily. She shook her head back and forth quickly, as if to shake off the idea. Britain noticed and tilted his head. " What on earth are you doing?"

Amelia chuckled somewhat nervously. " HA! Just-ah, waking myself up."

England smirked. " In a better way than you woke me up, I 'm sure."

America grinned, but nervousness flickered through her. " What? I was just studying something."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow, his face slightly red. " Something...on my face?"

Amelia stiffened, panicking slightly, responding. " Haha.. Just checking out your rocking lip piercing!"

Arthur's hand quickly moved to his lips and he reddened." How-what.. You were never supposed to see that!"

Amelia laughed. " Nothing to be ashamed of dude! I bet you looked hot in piercings!"

Realizing what she just said, she started babbling. " I-I-I-I mean like. If you liked that kinda stuff. Not me. You don't look hot. Like.. yeah." Amelia trailed off, red. She took a peek at England, to see that his face was red too. He caught her eyes and she turned her face.

STUPID.

STUPID.

STUPID.

Arthur pretended to take no notice of her blunder and was staring at her shoulder.

" Where did you get that cat?"

Amelia, face still burning, looked at her feline friend who was calmly watching the two humans. " I was gonna ask you! He yours?"

England blankly looked at her face, a flicker of panic glimpsed his face. He straightened up. "Ah-well, yes I suppose. He's a stray. A street cat."

The cat seemed a little annoyed at that.

Amelia rubbed the back of the cats head . " Awww, that's nice of you to adopt him."

England snorted quietly. "Right. Nice."

Amelia ignored him." What's his name?"

England was half way between a yawn as he responded. " Dunno."

Amelia stared at the unmoving cat before breaking out in a smile . " I know! Iggy!"

England stepped closer to Amelia, scratching his blond hair. Her body was on high alert as he began to near in. What is wrong with me? It was like she couldn't help but notice how... nice, for lack of a better word, he looked in emerald green pajamas. They matched his eyes. America blushed slightly.

" Iggy? Well... I suppose so." England rubbed the back of his neck and looked around his room. He stared back at Amelia. " What time is it?"

America grinned, knowing now was her chance for humiliation. "Oh. Somewhere between nine or nine thirty." She watched intently, waiting for his reaction.

England's jaw almost hit the floor. " Ni-Nine thirty?"

Her smile widened, she really had no idea what time it was. But she knew any time after 6:00 am was late for England. At first the Brit's face showed horror and then it strangely went red. He turned away slightly and muttered. " It's was probably the game we played. Sorry for being so late."

Amelia paused to look at England, her lips in a slight pout. She grabbed the cat from her shoulder and stroked in in her arms. Finally she decided to break the silence. " What a ya feed him?"

England glanced up at her, his eyebrows drawn. " He's a stray. They find their own food."

America grinned, rubbing the small ears of the stoic cat. " Well that's obvious. If you were feeding him, he'd probably be dead."

Arthur's lower lip stuck out as he growled. " I can cook just fine, thank you very much."

Amelia just grinned, knowing when not to say anymore. Besides she needed something from him. Petting the cat, she chose her words carefully. " Speaking of cooking, where's breakfast?"

England, scowl still on his face, started to put his bed together again. " I've been sleeping. I had no means by which to make you breakfast, don't you say?"

Amelia absentmindedly nodded, still staring at Iggy. Something about the indifferent cat, seemed very familiar. The color of its magnificent green eyes struck a cord in her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She held the cat up, in a almost Lion King like way. " He's a kinda angry-looking dude, isn't he?"

Arthur came around to snatch the cat from her hands. He shot a annoyed glance toward her. " Well of course, when you hold him like that!"

America tried to wrap her head around it, but something was really off with the feline. She shrugged.

" Cats are all the same. and silent. Not so fun or energetic"

Out of nowhere a white and black blur flew into the room, hitting Britain in the head with considerable speed. Amelia jumped back, surprised by the sudden appearance. " WOAH, WHAT THE-"

England and Iggy seemed unfazed by the unexpected arrival of a rather large white and black cat. England merely sighed and looked up. " He's on my head again, isn't he?"

America stared at the new cat, who mewed loudly atop Arthur's head. " Yeah! You never told me you had one cat, let alone two!"

This new cat was considerably larger than Iggy. It was white furred, but there was a fringe of black around it's neck. Its eyes were a remarkable blue and it had strange markings under its eyes. It continued to meow very loudly, kneading England's head. The Brit acted as if it was an everyday occurrence. " Yes, well... they are kind of new cats."

America neared the white cat, wanting to pet it. Once she got into eye sight, the cats eyes lit up and he pounced on her head with a loud thump. She yelled, momentarily blinded by white fur that smelled faintly like tuna. " WOAH MAN! NOT COOL!"

She finally managed to pry the large cat off her face and held it in her arms. Again, the ever-present feeling like something strange was in the air, vibrated around the cat. He was so familiar, but Amelia couldn't put her finger on it. Instead she began to rub the cat on the head and it purred loudly, like an engine. Amelia giggled. He had a cute little piece of fur that stuck up a little. Again that felt like a clue of some sort, but she couldn't see it.

A loud cough caused America's head to snap up. England watched America with an slightly irritated face, with a cat on his shoulder with the very same expression. That comparison, that identicalness, felt like it was another clue of some sort, but it was lost on Amelia. England coughed again. " Perhaps we should get on with our day instead of messing around with cats."

Amelia pretended to be heart-broken.

" Awww, but I love cats! Especially this one!" She rubbed the big white cat against her face, invoking loud purrs. She stared into its sky blue eyes, a pang of familiarity ran through her. But again, nothing. Amelia poked its nose and chirped. " I know your name! Tucker!"

She turned toward England to see his face, but was greeted by a pale white face, green eyes wide in shock. He opened and closed his mouth, stuttering. " How-why-but-but...Tucker?"

Amelia nodded, a little worried. " Yeah, Tucker." The name seemed to mean something to England and in the back of her mind it seemed to mean something to her too. But she couldn't quite grasp it. Oh well. She would find out later. She swung the cat around cooing " He's just a big sweetie!"

England still looking dazed, scoffed." Big being the operative word."

America glared at England while she stroked the cat assuredly. " Don't you listen to him, Tucker. He's just jealous that his other cat is so small."

England rolled his eyes and stroked his cat. " Well, what's so great about having a fat cat?"

Amelia gasped, holding Tucker to her chest. " Fat? It's not fat, muscle! Right, Tuckie?"

The cat nodded, throwing an ice cold glare toward the Brit and his cat, Iggy returning it. Amelia stared daggers toward England, who matched it with the same iciness. No one called someone she loved fat! Besides, she'd been on the receiving end of those taunts and it wasn't fun at all. How dare he call her cat fat! America knew how it was to have muscle confused for fat. She glared stubbornly at the English man.

Both human and pet counterparts stared each other down across the room, cat vs. cat, human vs. human. Even though the stare down was in anger, Amelia almost couldn't stop staring at him. That attraction was still there and America couldn't fathom it at she was just imagining it, but she could see that magnetism reflected in those green pools. It lasted for a few minutes before a loud growl sounded from both nations. Both in turn looked down at their stomachs and nervously laughed. The horrible tension in the room lessened greatly. Amelia placed Tucker on her head and gave a wide grin. "So... How about breakfast?"

England's eyes grew bright, placing Iggy on his head as well. " Sounds great."

Amelia threw a thumbs up. " Good! Because I've been starving since forever!"

England looked at her with his usual annoyed face, but this time he seemed like he couldn't hold back a smile. Amelia's heart picked up slightly. Making him smile was very important to her, it made her want to smile.

But instead of them both smiling like idiots they proceeded toward the door, England holding the door open for Amelia. She looked up in surprise, he met her gaze with a bright gleam in his green eyes. His lips were turned up at the sides, making her heart skip a beat. Before she could decipher more they both set off at a brisk pace toward the kitchen. England was the first to speak. He cleared his throat. " Our breakfast must include some type of planning for our day."

Amelia kept the pace as she nodded. " Sure, yeah."

England absentmindedly twiddled with his pajamas. " I mean, we must get started looking for the potion and finding a cure. It is the only reason you came after all."

Amelia's head snapped up, almost throwing off Tucker, but her eyes met England's. She wanted to say that was the only reason, but her mouth refused to move. She opened her mouth, but something about England's eyes made her freeze. They seemed so...afraid. Like his entire body was holding its breath for her answer. All she had to say was one word and the light in his eyes would be put out like a candle. She closed her mouth. They slowed their pace as they shared the same glance of confliction. Amelia turned away, unable to stare into those deep green eyes any longer. She chuckled timidly.

" Haha..yeah! We gotta get started on that, right?"

England cleared his throat again. " My thoughts exactly. We should get started right after breakfast."

Amelia struggled for a second to get her usual smile in place, but when she did she laughed. " Yep! Totally. But I'm a little sore from sleeping in this thing." She snapped back one of her bra straps. " I don't how they do it, man."

England glanced uncomfortably toward her, his face a little red. " Err... I don't think they wear it to bed."

Amelia quirked an eyebrow. " What?! You mean, just let them... loose?" Amelia felt her own face get red. She looked up at England's, to see it was probably even redder.

He averted his eyes, mumbling. " Yes, that was what I was...implying."

Amelia thought hard for a moment, when a wicked smile appeared on her face. She poked an elbow in Arthur's ribs, winking. " AWWW you're just saying that aren't you?"

She didn't think it was possible for his face to get redder. He started stammering. "WHAT?! No I- seriously- You don't think that I-want-to, er.."

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

England gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth. " But-but-but-but- I-f-forget it."

America grinned slyly. England looked pointedly away from her.

After a moment of silence, England, face still tinged with embarrassment no doubt, cleared his throat.

" We have to get started looking for the counter-spell as soon as possible."

The girl played with the ends on her jacket nodding." Yeah, yeah."

They had finally entered the kitchen, Amelia leading happily , England shuffling in behind her, muttering " I need my tea. Now."

Amelia grinned to herself as she ran to the living room to the pizza that was still there from last night.

" Sweet!" America grabbed four slices and jogged back into the kitchen. England was gathering the items necessary for tea, kettle warming up. Despite his lack of talent in cooking, whipping up tea was second nature. She knew he couldn't survive without it. Humming an unknown tune to herself, she grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards. She knew exactly which place it was, strangely enough, from the last time she was here. Long ago...she chuckled sadly. He never changes.

Whipping around, she slapped the slices on , and threw them in the microwave, pressing the buttons with a flourish. She noticed England studying her moves and she grinned. " Oh c'mon! I'm pretty sure this microwave has seen worse things than this."

England opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it with a refrained smile. " Is it sad that you're right?"

Amelia chuckled, slamming the door shut, starting the timer. Both nations stood in silence, as they waited for their food to finish. She suddenly realized that she had no idea what to talk about with the older nation. She came closer, to lean on the counter opposite England, crossing her arms identically like the nation facing her. They stared at each other, England's eyes seemed brighter than usual, Amelia noted. There was a sort of new gleam in the emeralds, it was causing her to look deeper into his eyes. As she did so, she felt her smile grow a little bigger. The corner of Arthur's lips tugged upward. Odd. he was smiling more now. And he's less , she lifted a hand to pet Tucker , who was pawing at her hair playfully. " Oh, I love cats. But I hate them too."

England raised an eyebrow. " You can't do both, you know."

Amelia smirked. " Oh I know. I'm just going by my nation's view on cats. It's almost split evenly down the middle. Cat lovers and dog lovers." She sighed dramatically. " It's awful, they can never seem to agree on anything."

England nodded, empathic." Yes, I understand what you mean."

Amelia slid on the floor, to stop in front of England. " But it's even worse when it's something popular or trending. Its like I cant decide whether I love them or not. Because of my people's mixed feelings, I got this weird kinda...well... look I'll show you. Ask me about something popular in my country right now."

"Okay." England glanced at her thoughtfully. He suddenly grinned. " How about that silly dance. The um-The Harlem Shake?"

Amelia knew what was coming, she was powerless to stop it let out something between a happy shout and a annoyed sigh. That was the result of some of the people liking it, and others hating it. The result was very odd 's eyebrows shot up and he smiled wider. " Wow."

Amelia grimaced." Yeah. It's half loving it- half hating it. It's horrible. I've been getting better at holding it in lately but sometimes it just gets away from me."

England, however, was not finished. His smile stayed in place as he said another word. " How about...One Direction ."

Amelia almost threw up. This was the absolute worst one. She gave a loud fan-girl scream and a loud angry yell. It was one of the weirdest noises to come out of her mouth and probably very funny to England, due to the evident smile on his face .

America glared, stabbing a finger in his chest. " HEY! Not that one. Anything but that one."

England, smile still in place, snarked. " Quite the split, eh?"

America scoffed. " Makes the Red Sea look like an Oreo cookie." She turned to check the microwave, whining when there was still time left. Microwave minutes gotta be longer than normal minutes. She continued talking. " But yeah, in my country everything's pretty much fair game for hating and loving."

There was a long pause.

" Then what about...England?"

America froze in place. What...what was he asking? She tried to laugh it off, trying to look over her racing heart. " Haha, some people love it, some hate it."

England suddenly felt a lot closer than he was before. Right behind her, she reckoned. "Some?"

Amelia swallowed hard, edging around this topic very, very carefully. Her voice raised barely above a whisper.

"Well, I guess, in general...America pretty much loves you."

Amelia's eyes widened as she realized what she just said , her heart ramming into super speed.

" I mean- like in the nation, by nation- I mean like - the people. Not...ah...well... me." America slowly turned, to look into the British man. Those brilliant green eyes, seemed so sheltered and incredibly...alone. Like green glass, held together by tape. Extremely fragile, previously broken and barely held together. She strangely felt this overwhelming sensation of guilt. Because she had a sneaking suspicion that she was the one that broke the glass.

Amelia thought she saw something flash in his eyes. The brightness in his eyes she'd seen before was dimmed, his expression blank. It was like he was determined not to let the glass break again. She'd seen that expression before .

On a battlefield.

England turned away and loudly said. " I was - merely curious. N-Nothing more." His voice dropped off a little at the end.

Amelia felt strangely saddened by that statement. Like her breath was being held for something to happen. But it didn't.

He's acting weird. But then again, I'm acting weird. Acting weird together.

That's so ...I swear to God if you say weird again, Amelia.. she thought to herself.

But something was paining her, there was something more to this than just weird. Something familiar. Something painful. Buried deep. Buried like that for a reason. It burrowed its way into her heart, where it was rubbing against something old. Old but never forgotten. Wounds never fully healed, left to fester forever in their hearts. Was it right to come here after all? After all these wounds? Amelia felt the room go blurry. Tears?

Both nations jumped at the sound of the microwave beeper going off and the kettle whistling at the exact same time. America grabbed the plate from the microwave, not caring if it burned her fingertips. Pain, at least it's better then indifference.

Indifference. Not caring. Being distant.

She slammed the plate down.

No.

Not here.

I am not going back into that hole. Not right now. She stared at the wall and for a moment, her smiling and happiness faded from her face, leaving her raw and exposed. Because it always felt like a gaping hole in her chest. If she wasn't careful, she'd be the one with broken glass. Happiness sucked right from her face. America shook her head, trying to regain it. She heard England moving around behind her, preparing his tea, no doubt. She struggled to get that smile, the happiness, on her face. She had to smile, even when that was the very last thing her heart wanted. That is what she did. Slap a smile on, make others smile. End of story. No one gave a second glance, to even see if she was happy at all. They just assumed she had no problems. The dumb glutton who lived happily. The only one who knew that that was a lie was her. Because it is usually the ones that smiled the most who have been hurt the most. Did anyone really care about her in the end? Her bright eyes dulled, like the life was draining right from them. No. Stop these thoughts. You're fine. Everyone loves you.

Right?

She shook her head. YES. YES THEY DO. Now at least pretend to be happy.

Finally she managed to get a half-hearted grin on her face. She turned to England who was mixing ingredients for his tea. His eyes were kept down, avoiding her eyes. The sadness hid behind the smile, was threatening to break through her eyes, but she kept a firm grasp on it. Her mind started to wander, like it usually did. " Hmm.."

Arthur looked up, voice sharp." What? Pizza not enough?"

Amelia forced another smile. " Nah, one of my rules for breakfast, I can eat whatever I want, but I gotta have at least one type of breakfast food. That way I can truthfully say I had breakfast!" She smiled, a little more genuine. The brightness in her eyes was coming back . It was strange because England was bringing it back. Just by sitting there all sulky and angry. And his cute little eyebrows and-

She blushed. Yep. It was coming back.

Arthur stirred his tea, Iggy silently watching from above. He looked uninterested. " That seems right I suppose."

Amelia hunted around the kitchen, opening every cupboard she knew to have food. She wrenched open the fridge, scrounging in every shelf. There wasn't much, but there was a bottle of Marmite in the fridge. Her knuckles grew white as she gripped the door. The day she ate Marmite for breakfast was the day she ate a whole tube of wasabi. Again. Besides the bottle of black death, she found nothing breakfast related. Or edible, she thought as she poked a mysterious bag, sniffing cautiously. America closed the door, strongly. Not even in the breadbox or anything. As she rifled through the empty shelves she called out.

" Hey, you don't have anything in this house? Not even some bread?"

England suddenly smiled, picking up his tea and saucer." I am afraid you'll have a hard time finding bread."

Amelia paused, turning to look at the grinning nation. " Why?"

He waved a piece of bread in her direction. " I got the last one." He stuck it in his mouth, smiled and walked into the dining room. Amelia grit her teeth, but her heart wasn't in her anger. She yelled to the empty kitchen. " WHAT HAPPENED TO LADIES FIRST?"

A laughing voice sounded from behind the wall. " You're a man, remember?"

America snapped her fingers, looking around for something to eat. The plate of pizza lay forgotten. She started to search again. After a few fruitless minutes of searching, she called out to England. " WHAT ABOUT CEREAL? IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN'T BURN." She added in an under tone. " I hope."

His voice rang again. " I heard that. And I am not quite sure about the cereal ."

America sighed and continued searching. She called silently. " Tucker, you mind sitting somewhere else for a sec?"

The white cat purred and jumped off, rubbing himself on her legs instead.

At last her efforts were finally rewarded . She pulled out a purple box, immediately recognizing the brand. Loudly, she scoffed . " Raisin Bran? Seriously?"

A defensive voice came from the dining room. " What? I thought it had the proper amount of fiber."

Amelia smirked. " Thanks Grandpa." She added under her breath.

Finding a bowl and spoon was easy, but something else was proving difficult to find. The milk. She opened the fridge countless times, nearly tripping over Tucker in the process. Finally, admitting defeat, she sighed. " Okay where's the milk?"

Instead of a reply, England himself came, looking a little exasperated. " Here I'll find it."

He reached into a shelf and pulled out a plastic bag with white powder in it. He held it out in her direction. Confused, Amelia looked at him and smirked. " No thanks, I don't do drugs."

England quirked his eyebrows. " What?! No you idiot, this is the milk."

Amelia frowned, crossing her arms. " Milk is a liquid, Arthur."

England shook the bag in her face . " Not when it's powdered milk"

America's jaw opened with a pop. She's heard of powdered milk, but never seen it before. All she could say was, " WHY?"

England pursed his lips, as if the answer was obvious, " I was experimenting. Powered milk was the only thing that didn't burst into flames." His eyes drooped. Amelia's heart cracked a little.

It didn't stop America from being confused. She looked up puzzled into his face. " I mean-what do ya do with it? Sprinkle it on your cereal?"

England rolled his eyes. " Yes, you sprinkle it all over your cereal like sugar."

America stared incredulously at England. "Really?"

England whapped her on the back of the head with a newspaper. "No, you idiot! Here, let me show you."

America watched, a little miffed at the idiot comment. She wasn't stupid. But if that's what they wanted to believe than so be it.

He crossed over to the opposite side of the room, found a small pitcher of water and emptied the bag into it. He began to stir it with a spoon. Gesturing to it broadly, he held it out to Amelia. " See? Milk."

America grabbed it gingerly. " Does-Does it taste good?"

England grinned and grabbed her bowl of cereal. " Only one way to find out."

He poured it in, it looked just like real milk and everything. Holding the bowl, she stirred it cautiously. She grinned at England. " You know, this would be the best way to poison me."

England's eyes widened in shock. " I would never dream of hurting you."

Amelia was silent for a second, by the fierce look in his eyes. It was as if the mere idea of her dying, made his eyes kindle into a flame. She stared back at him, trying to make light of the strange silence. She laughed. " Right. Too hard to hide the body."

England eyes remained the same, but he managed a very small smile. He picked up her pizza plate, with his free arm and gestured toward the hall. " After you?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. It was so bizarre, one moment he was his old cranky, mean self. but the other it was like he couldn't help but smile, laugh and do nice things for her.

Weird.

Nonetheless, she bowed in mock respect and said in an overly dramatic voice. " Why, thank you very much sir."

England, with another one of his wild mood swings, smiled, playing along. " Not a problem, milady."

Amelia couldn't help but giggle as the strange morning procession consisted of her holding her cereal out in front of her and England, cat on his head, held out the pizza in the same way. It was so silly, it was strange. She felt that she could say, without a doubt, that this was the best morning of her life.

Weird.

Setting the pizza down, England first pulled out a chair for Amelia before seating himself down. America hesitated for a second. Then sat down, almost spilling the milk. Tucker jumped on her lap, his loud purrs breaking the silence. Amelia chose to begin with the pizza slices, lazily chomping down on one. As she chewed, she felt eyes on her. Turning her head slightly, she could see a certain Englishman staring intently at her. Her heart started thumping wildly. He's looking at me. Why is he looking at me? America couldn't lie. She kinda liked being watched by England.

Blushing, she turned her head more, to stare back at him, with a slightly confused look on her face.

Arthur saw her staring back at her, blushed and ducked his head back into the newspaper. Amelia stared at the back of the newspaper, puzzled to say the least. His behavior made absolutely no sense, at some moments he smiled brightly at everything she said, his eyes aglow with a strange light. His face seemed to light up, when she even looked in his direction. Amelia absentmindedly munched on the slice. Arthur seemed to walk with an elated step, happy. England. Happy. Not even happy. Like he was hiding something and he couldn't contain himself. He also seemed a little confused; like he had no clue how to handle himself. His smiles were so strange on his face, it was too peaceful and gleeful to be England. She smiled into her pizza.

But then there were moments where he was his old self, stubborn and angry. The glow in his eyes dimmed away and all she saw in his eyes was anger. The scowl found its usual place on his face removing those amazing smiles. He's having more mood swings than me. And I'm supposed to be the moody hormonal crazy chick.

It made very little sense to Amelia but she just focused for the time being on her slice. It was good. Leftover pizza is always great. She chuckled quietly to herself, happy worming itself into her previously darkened mood. Again she felt eyes on her, but this time she did nothing to stop it. She kinda...liked it. When Tucker realized he wasn't getting any scraps, he mewed and jumped off her lap.

Finishing her second slice, she soaked in the silence. Contrary to popular belief, there were moments where she liked quiet. Gave her time to sort out her messed up head. Smiling to herself, she realized how easily she could read England sometimes. He thinks he's all mysterious, gloated Amelia. Glancing over at England she blurted the first thing that came to mind. " Whatcha reading?"

England jerked up from his reading, a blush still on his face. Amelia studied his reaction carefully. Happy England or Angry England?

Arthur casually scanned the paper. " The newspaper."

Amelia deadpanned.

England looked over, his green eyes dancing. " It's a valid answer you know."

Amelia groaned, waving her pizza. " Yes, but something a little more detailed would be better."

England flipped the page over. " Just news. Nothing you'd care about." He said it with an air of superiority. Amelia silently bristled. They all thought she was some dumb blonde who didn't care about the world. Maybe sometimes she acted that way, but she knew that she was smart. Very smart. She cared about news, the economy. She cared about others too. and she wasn't some stupid, small country. It pained her to see others looking down on her. She was as smart as them, if not smarter. Oh well, she bit softly on her pizza. I have my reasons. One day they'll see. One of these days.

Trying to sound normal she chuckled.

" Ha! Yeah who cares? Anything about America?"

England snorted. " This is a British newspaper. "

Amelia nodded and turned back in her chair. The comment about her intelligence still stung, but she was becoming a master at forgetting it and moving on. Happily munching on her pizza slice, she thought of things to say. Still, she could feel the eyes of a certain British nation. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster. Holy crap. My heart's like having this werid beat, she placed a hand on her chest, checking her heart beat. Nope. Nothing now. Weird. This whole day seemed to be. Amelia shurgged and kept chewing on her pizza. As she neared the last slice, she felt this strange pang of...sadness. Amelia blinked. Why?

She could pinpoint a feeling in her head. Something was keeping her here. There was this unmistakeable pull, that kept America from wanting to leave. In a way, she almost felt like she never wanted to leave. Finishing her meal, would make them start to look for the cure faster, which in turn, makes her leave faster. Her heart missed a beat. Leaving? The very word struck fear in her heart. And the strangest part was that she had no idea why. For some odd reason, she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving here. Why? She paused to stare at her surroundings. Same old place, same old furniture and every thing. Then why? Why, now did she really want to stay? Nothing has changed. Amelia looked around thoughtfully. But something has. England. She turned her head slightly to peer at the Englishmen, reading the paper and chewing. The feeling she felt earlier in the morning came back, and she became wholly interested in his face. Something about England. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself. Like a regal being, elegant still with the refined air he carried even after his power diminished. But he also walked like a broken man, like he held something that hurt him. Amelia turned back to her almost pizza slice. Yes, it was definitely Arthur that kept her wanting for more interaction, talking, even sitting here in silence. Amelia chewed on the last of the crust. She wasn't...feeling anything for England.

Right?

She tried to push asides these feelings. They were crazy and far-flung anyway. Besides, she tried to convince herself. He was too cold. Distant. He's never love me of all people. Not since... Amelia tried to not think of it. She in love with England? She tried to laugh, finding it hard. I'n not in love with him.

Right?

* * *

**Yes the cats were the Neko!America and Neko!England. I just love those cats :3. I have powdered milk a while ago and ever since I played with the idea of America's reaction. Heck, I was pretty surprised. I read a headcanon about America's opinion about trending topics and it intrigued me, so I decided it was a good way to add some unresolved love feelings in there. :D**

**The different perceptions of the feelings of love differ between America and England, it will become clearer as we change narrator. Fluff is coming people! Bear with me. *ehheehehe***

**Review and the second half will be up shortly!**

**-DPH35**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the second half! Enjoy!  
Fun fact: Iodine was apparently invented during the American Civil War. I heard the thing stings like hell so of course England'll be the first to try it :D.**

**Did i ever mention the pretty obvious fact that i don't own Hetalia? **

* * *

This talk of love...it was a mere idea, right? This deep feeling in the pit of her stomach, unfathomable. If she so much as looked his way, her heart beat faster and her mind was filled with just...him. But it wasn't possible. All the history they had, made a mountain too great to just climb over it. There was no room for love between them. He hated her. Amelia closed her eyes. He probably would until the end of time. This hole of pain they have dug together, is too deep to be climbed out of. It reached into the depths of their very being, as if their entire lives pivoted around the War. There was something holding her back. It was impossible to have feelings for him. All the things she has done to him. Amelia chewed slowly. He'd never forgive her.

But somehow in her mind, she felt like it didn't matter. The past suddenly didn't exist when he came into view. Her mind didn't think on the past, or the future. But only on him. Nothing but him.

I guess love really is blind. But...I'm not in love! Right? Amelia suddenly felt frustrated. What was with all this second guessing? Arthur's making me go all complicated on the inside. America felt like these feelings were cornering her, and she felt like running. America suddenly began to panic. I have got to get..whatever this feeling is... under control! England can't know! He can never know!I'll just act normal around him.

Clearing her throat, she turned toward England, who glanced up from his paper, a faint color in his cheek. All thoughts of being normal vanished and she grinned, the motion coming naturally to her when she saw his face. Amelia almost blushed herself. Not that that meant anything. " Oh, Arthur, do we really gotta start looking for this thing right after breakfast?"

Arthur looked a little confused. " Well, yes. I have the most extensive lirary of magic in all the countries." His chest puffed out slightly. " It would take a while to sort through it all."

Amelia pouted. " Aww, but think of all the opportunities being wasted here!"

England frowned, not understanding. Amelia continued. " I mean, when's the last time you were a woman?" She got a wild grin on her face. " I mean besides that New Year's Eve party when you-"

England flushed bright red and yelled indignantly. " THAT WAS ONCE! AND I WAS DRUNK!"

America grin grew wider. " Yeah, I hope so. Because you were swinging-"

Arthur shushed her loudly. " ANYWAYS. Your point?"

Amelia laughed one more time and suggested her point. " What I was trying to say, is that this is a once in a lifetime thing! We have time to have some fun before we hit the books right?"

England frowned slightly, curiousity sparkled in his eyes. " What are you suggesting?"

She smiled again, gusturing wildly with her arms. " We should play a game!"

England stared at her, indecision flickering in his eyes. America could tell he was battling himself. Putting the newspaper down, he sighed. "Alright...fine. Anything but Slender."

Amelia laughed at the memory of last night. A question bothered her and she pursed her lips. " England, weren't you like, raised in the woods?"

Arthur shrugged. " Yes..."

America cocked an eyebrow. " Then why are you scared of the Slenderman?"

England looked thoughtfully, while Amelia took this time to take in his facial features and his amazing green eyes. WOW.

He responded. " I dunno. Living in the woods wasn't that much fun. It was scary on its own. And to think that there could have been a faceless man watching me." Arthur shuddered. " is a frightening idea. "

Amelia tilted her head and nodded. It made some sense, but she was too busy staring at his face to care much. I gotta stop staring or he'll think somthings up, Amelia thought. Instead she pretended to be deep in thought. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and stood up in a broad movement. " I know what we can do!"

England, with his teacup in hand, stood up to face her. " What is it?"

Amelia grinned and threw her arms up. " BASEBALL!"

Arthur frowned slightly. " Baseball? That silly American sport?"

America glared at England. " Yes, it's American, thank you very much. I'm standing right here you know!"

England started walking toward the kitchen. " Well it never seemed to stop you from making fun of cricket!"

The nation left her food behind, the cereal untouched. Amelia waved her hands around. " But I mean cricket is way weirder than baseball! Look at the name! Its like if I named a sport ladybug or something!"

England glared back at Amelia, but she noticed something else. A lot of his frowns have seemed kinda forced. Which confused Amelia even more. The British nation didn't respond until he placed his dishes on the counter. He turned slowly to look at America and sighed. " Fine...I suppose, whatever makes you happy." He trailed off in the end making the last bit hard to hear. Amelia inched forward not sure she heard right. Whatever makes me. Happy?

Smiling largely, she pulled a baseball bat out of thin air. " Yes! Dude, we are gonna have so much fun!"

England stared at her bat. " Um...Amelia? Where did that bat come from?"

America barely noticed the new bat. She stared at it. It just seemed, right for her to have a bat. She had no clue where she got it from. Shrugging she responded. " No clue. But c'mon dude what are ya waiting for? Let's go! I'm like the best baseball coach ever! Just ask Canada! " Amelia grabbed Englands arm and started running toward the door when he started protesting loudly. " Wait! Hold on a moment! AMELIA!"

America paused, turning around to face the Englishman, whining loudly. " Aww c'mon man! The daylights a' wasting!"

England tugged his arm out of hers. " Yes, but I still haven't changed out of my sleeping wear. And I don't intend on playing that sport in my favorite pajamas."

Amelia groaned, anxious to get out and stretch her legs." Really?"

Britain nodded, already starting toward his room. " I suggest you change as well. "

The young nation pouted, holding her bat a little dejectedly. She sighed. " Fine." She started toward her room, swinging the bat testily. As she stepped into her guest room, she threw the bat on her bed, rummaging through the knapsack she carried with her. Deciding that yesterday's outfit was fine, she started peeling off the pink clothes. Pausing a moment to look at herself in the mirror, she tried not to linger much on her newfound body parts. Her eyes darted around the room looking for shoes. Tugging them on, lacing them, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Not bad, even when she never remembered putting them on yesterday. Grabbing the short green skirt, America quickly pulled them on. They reached up around her mid-thigh. it was a pretty high skirt, but she felt like she could deal. for a second, Amelia pondered on whether it was okay for her to be standing here without a shirt on. Being so wrapped up in thought, she failed to notice England's knocking on the door.

That is, until he entered.

Amelia swung around to face him, completely unaware she wasn't wearing a shirt. England expressionless face went from pale to very red in a few seconds. It was a long time until America finally realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. Only a bra.

And that she was standing right in front of England. Who was in fact, bright red, slack-jawed and his eyes lingering below a little too long for comfort. Instinct kicked in and Amelia rapidly grabbed her jacket to cover her chest, shrieking. " DUDE ENGLAND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GET OUT!"

England, who was fighting a nosebleed, bolted out the door, blabbering incoherently. " OH GOD AMERICA I-I-I DIDNT M-MEAN T-TO...I KNOCKED! I SWEAR! YOU-YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!"

Amelia, who's face was now red as England's, felt her heart pulsing. She yelled at the closed door. " SO YOU JUST CAME IN?!"

Arthur stammered outside the door, breathless. " Well-you, I- just- well, assumed that you..ah...never mind.. I'll just stay outside." His voice drifted out in the end.

Amelia still stood frozen in shock, in the middle of the room, clutching the jacket. She knew she shouldn't have yelled so much, it wasn't really her body. If she was in England's place she would have been shocked at the same time, some defensive instinct kicked in. Taking a few large breaths, she quickly put on her shirt, finishing it off with the bow in the front. Shrugging on her jacket, a smile danced on her lips. Now that she thought of it, England's reaction was kinda funny and strangely...perverted. Amelia snickered softly. His eyes had stayed a little too low for America's liking. Amelia didn't know whether to feel violated or what. This came as a small surprise to America, but she always knew he was a closet pervert. Hanging out with France is really getting to him. Chuckling to herself, she grabbed the bat and started ambling outside. She knew that this was going to be nine kinds of awkward, so she was preparing herself. Strolling causally outside, she spotted England leaning on the wall, his wide eyes staring anywhere but Amelia. His face was still red. Amelia, trying to diffuse the tension, grinned and waved her bat. " I'm fully clothed now!"

England glanced up, his blush still on his face. " Erm...yes, about that. " England looked away, adjusting his black tie. " I really am sorry about that."

America leaned on the bat. " Ah, no worries. Water under the bridge, huh?"

England nodded, straightening up. "I- mean, if that's alright with you I-"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. " Don't mention it. Are you ready to go outside?"

Arthur rubbed his hands together worriedly.

" But I don't know how to - I mean...we don't even have a ball!"

Amelia paused, tapping her chin. " Oh yeah... Wait." She dug her hands in her pockets searching. Out of her pockets, she pulled out a baseball, and two mitts. England's eyes widened at the sight. " How- What- How can you fit all that in your pockets?"

America grinned, tossing the ball the England. " That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Arthur held the ball curiously, catching Amelia's eye. Her heart quickened, the lightheaded feeling filling her. His eyes..his eyes! Oh man his eyes. They were like a stunning kind of green, the kind found in a rare gem. They provoked a feeling of wonder everytime she tried to figure out what was behind the emerald depths. A smile naturally appeared as she strutted past England, in the direction of the backyard. Maneuvering her way through furniture and antiques, Amelia stood at the door to the large field behind England's house. The expanse of nature called to her, as she took a large breath. Pushing the door open she stepped out into the grass. A cool breeze blew past her, as a grin played on her lips. She loved the outdoors, nothing beats just romping in the sunshine. Excitedly, she turned to England, who had just walked out, squinting. Amelia held out her bat. " Okay, here's how it goes. Since we don't got enough players for a real game, I'll just bat it to ya and you'll catch it. And we'll go back and forth. Deal?" She held out the mitt.

England pointed to it. " Do I just slip this on, go that way and try to catch the ball?"

Amelia grinned. " Yep! Real simple."

Hesitantly Arthur grabbed it , cast a confused glance to America and started walking away. She stood on a small hill, watching the Englishman depart. Amelia nodded and motioned with her bat. " Farther...No! Farther!...C'mon dude! Keep going!"

Once he was far enough away, England shouted, waving his arms. " YOU BLOODY GIT! YOU CAN'T HIT THIS FAR!" Amelia's blood boiled as she heard the words of a challenge. She grinned wickedly, as she tapped the dirt with her bat. " OH YEAH?!"

Throwing the ball high into the air, she swung the bat forward with all her strength, connecting it with a resounding crack.

The ball soared high, far far past England's head. The British nation turned to see it fly by, America could see the look of disbelief on his face. Dropping the bat with bravado, she held her arms out. " AND IT'S A HOMMME-RUN FOLKS!"

Amelia watched cockily as the grumbling Brit, ran off in search of the ball. Tilting her head back, America was enjoying the wind blowing through her short hair. After being cooped up in that stuffy old house, a large field is all she needed. She was thankful for the short skirt and the breeze that tickled her legs.

England soon returned, with some leaves in his hair. Holding the ball gingerly he yelled. " YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

America feigned innocence, putting a hand on her chest. " What? Me? Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Frowing, England arched his arm back and threw the ball to her. It was a strong throw, but barely landed at Americas feet. Looking down at the ball she tsked. " Oh, England. Is that what you call a throw?!"

Arthur shouted back. " What? Yes!"

Amelia frowned. " Are you kidding me? You can throw way stronger than that! Here lemme show you a real pitch." She picked up the ball. " You might want to hold your glove out."

England did, cautiously. " Why?"

Amelia smirked. " You'll see."

Winding up, she paused a moment. Before sending the ball spinning from her hands. England barely had time to duck before it whipped past his head. When the ball passed, America pouted. " Why'd you do that for? Why didn't you catch it?"

England rose from his cowering on the floor. " WHAT- and burn a hole in my mitt?! What are you trying to do here? Kill me?"

Amelia blew the hair out of her face. " C'mon look. You have to have your mitt ready to catch it. Now throw it to me."

England would throw it back strong but not as strong as America liked. Which would earn him another one of the young nations fast pitches.

Pitch after pitch, Amelia would throw and England would either get hit forcefully by the ball or just simply duck. America could tell that he was getting frustrated, his throws becoming sloppier and sloppier. This game simply wasn't his sport. As much as Arthur could kick America's ass in soccer, baseball stubbornly remained that one sport England just couldn't seem to excel at.

After the 12th pitch, the sun was high in the sky. Amelia wiped the sweat off her forehead. England ripped off his green jacket, anger and frustration clear even from Amelia's view. Not wanting to discourage England, she offered something else. " Look, how bout I bat it to ya and you try running after it."

Without a word, England nodded, intensely focused on the ball. The level of concentration and determination appealed at America, the mixed feelings arose again. The inevitable pull was still there and it just seemed to get stronger. The way he crouched low, ready for the ball. The way his eyebrows knitted together, his face contorting into one of those frustrated scowls, made Amelia tingly inside. Am I getting...turned on ?

Noooo! No. No no no noooo no.

Right?

Shaking her head rapidly, she threw the ball up and swung the bat forward. It soared high in the sky, zooming forward toward the tree-line. England head swerved to find it, as he ran after it. Amelia craned her neck to see him, but the dense forest he ran into blocked her view.

Sighing, she sat on the grass. " I guess I'll wait. He'll come out soon."

But minutes passed and England did not return. Anxiously, she started picking at the grass. More minutes passed. The sun beat down on her, beads of swear dripping from her face. Waiting, minutes felt like hours. Being this long from him was starting to take a toll on her.

Cuz they're friends right?

Finally unable to wait any longer, she jumped up and sprinted toward the spot she last saw him. If she remembered correctly, he had turned into the trees here. Looking briefly at the dark shadows of the trees, she plunged straight into them. Her small strides grew larger and faster, as she realized how big the forest really was.

Out of nowhere, a large dip in the earth loomed in front of her and she skidded to a halt. Heaving breaths, she shakily thanked her lucky stars. If she had not noticed the drop off, she would have taken a tumble down.

Leaning on a tree, she breathily laughed.

" Man, if someone wasn't careful, they'd a fallen down there."

If they weren't careful.

If they were running.

After a ball...

Amelia's head snapped up, as fear began to seap in her mind. It was just a suspicion, just a worry.

A worry that was confirmed by the dark unmoving lump on the forest floor.

"ARTHUR!"

Jumping from the edge, she carefully but quickly, climbed down the edge. It wasn't very steep, but the momentum would keep you falling, until you hit a tree or something.

No. Don't think about that kinda stuff.

Mind racing, she ran around a protruding rock, to where England lay limp. America knew nations couldn't die. It was basic knowledge. If their bodies took enough damage to kill them, they would reincarnate quickly. But their memories would be wiped clean. Heart beat rising, Amelia remembered that such an event happened to a young nation...Holy Rome, was it? His later version was never told to America, but there were tales.

Oh god. Oh god no. Please. Amelia's eyes started to well up, as her heart throbbed. Don't die! Don't let him forget this! Not now! Not while I...

I-what?

America didn't want to think about it. A large pit opened up in Amelia at the mere idea of losing him. Why?

Suddenly years of training kicked in and America moved into action. Not wanting him to be severely injured or even worse, dead, she checked his signs. Bending close to England's face (ignoring the crazy ideas that flooded into her head by being this close to his face), she heard his taking breaths. Good. Airway is not blocked. Grabbing one of his wrists, she pressed her fingers to it. There was a pulse. Good.

Carefully and gently, she lifted England to a sitting position, leaning him against a tree. Amelia checked his head, her hands moving freely throughout his hair (again ignoring her strange thoughts) , checking for any bumps or cuts. On his right side, she felt a large bump and sticky wetness. She pulled back her fingers. Blood. America would have to treat that immediately. But he needs to wake up soon.

In an almost response to Amelia, Englands eyelids fluttered open to his wide green eyes. Her heart beat furiously, as joy overcame her. He's alive! Groaning, he lifted his hand to his head. Amelia stopped him.

" There, there. Easy does it, dude. You just hit your head pretty hard I reckon."

At first Arthur looked at Amelia, confusion in his hazy green orbs. Panic spread thoughout Amelia. Oh no. He has amnesia! He's forgotten!

Moaning, Arthur rubbed his hand on his face. " ...Oh yes. It was horrible. One moment I was on solid ground, the next I was falling. And then.." Arthur's hand flew to his head and he winced. " Then I got this lovely bump. Not the best way to end a game I assure you."

Amelia smiled weakly, but worry over flooded her. This maternal instinct was always in America. Whenever someone was hurt, she felt as if it was her duty to protect them. But first, a few choice words.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? RUNNING WILLY NILLY INTO A FOREST?! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, MAN! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CATCH THE BALL!"

Amelia heaved in ragged breaths. This anxious feeling kind of burst out of her, making her want to both hug and murder England at the same time. All the worry she felt for him in the brief moments he was gone, was heart wrenching.

Chuckling softly, England interrupted her, before she finished. " Here."

He held out his baseball mitt, which held the ball, clenched in his glove.

A short gasp of laughter exploded from Amelia as happiness flooded her. Without giving it any thought, she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. " Oh, England. You caught it!"

She felt his body stiffen at first, but he relaxed, patting her back slowly. " Yes, well, damn near killed myself at the same time."

The instant her arms connected to his skin, it was like an electric current came alive on her skin. A buzzing feeling, spread to her fingertips, her skin was on fire. Just to be in his arms, she felt with sense of excitement and calm. Like she never wanted to leave. These are weird thoughts to be having about him... Amelia pondered, fingers swirling his hair.

Realizing how long she was embracing England, she pulled back, her hands lingering on his neck. A giggle escaped her lips. England stared into her eyes, a bright wonder alight in those green depths. Amelia was spellbound by his gaze. Did he feel this way too? Did his heart beat faster when she looked at him? Did his skin buzz when she touched him?

Questions floated around in her head, before she noticed her position on Arthur. Pressing onto his shoulder, she was very close to his face. If she leaned in a little.. Amelia's face flushed. What am I thinking? Desperate to fill the silence, she brushed a leaf out of his hair. " Well, I have to treat that thing before it gets infected. Where's your first aid kit?"

England's emerald eyes scrunched in thought. " There should be one on the mantelpiece. It's a white box."

Amelia nodded, standing up. " I'll get it real quick, alright? Don't go anywhere."

England leaned his head on the tree, a faint smile on his face. " I won't."

Amelia's own smile widened, as she turned to run back toward the house. As she weaved through the trees and stepped over branches, her head was lost in thought. Recently, she's noticed that instead of the frank and snappy answers she usually got from England, he was being...kinder. He was less cranky too. Amelia wasn't sure what to make of it.

As soon as the large field came into view, she bolted to the house. Colors blurred as she picked up her speed. She could go faster in this form, being smaller and lighter. Stopping just in time to open the door, she ran inside, almost knocking over a vase.

"Oop! Don't want to break that. Again." Amelia grinned to herself, before resuming her hunt. Spotting a white box , she jumped over the coffee table and grabbed it. There was a thick film of dust on it, showing it being unused. Wiping it off, America dashed back out the door, her feet barely touching the floor. In mere moments she was at the entrance to the forest. Remembering the path, she quickly hopped down the ridge, to where England sat. Amelia skid, reaching a halt in front of him. " Okay dude! The Doctor is in the house!"

England rolled his eyes, sitting up. " I don't think you've ever been to medical school."

America crouched down smirking. " You'd be surprised."

Wrenching open the box she peered at some of the items. A lot of it seemed outdated. Holding out a bandage, she shrugged. Seemed alright. Edging closer to England, she carefully tried to place it on the wound, avoiding his hair. When it was in place, she wrapped it tightly around his head. Grinning, she leaned back on her heels. She stifled a laugh. England frowned at her. " What? Do I look silly?"

Amelia giggled, holding her hands up. " A little. Here, lemme fix it."

She pulled his hair over the bandage, so that the white fabric was covered by his hair. Nodding happily, she smiled. " There! Tons better."

Trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything, she asked the routine questions. " Does anything else hurt?"

England fiddled with his tie. " Well...there is this itchy spot over here." He reached his fingers to his side, showing them to her.

Blood.

Amelia's eyes widened as she lifted his arm. Along his ribcage, was a long gash, starting to stain the white shirt with blood. America cursed. " Shit! Where's this come from? Why didn't you say anything about this ?!"

England's eyes widened at the sight of his blood. " I-I didn't feel it! In all the excitement, I couldn't feel it."

Frowning slightly, she quickly started unbuttoning Englands shirt, her hands touching bare skin. Arthur's back hit the tree as he yelped. " WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. " To treat the wound, the shirt has to come off."

She focused back on the shirt, but a pestering thought poked at her. Was he thinking the same thing I was ? I guess it was a little...suggestive. Smirking, she ripped off the shirt. Underneath was a undershirt, stained red. Pulling it quickly over his head, she tried not to look a little surprised. England's chest was sculpted smoothly, the flat planes of his stomach were pale and hard. The muscles weren't as prominent as America's, but he had a lean muscle; lithe like a cat. Her hands were touching his bare chest. Amelia felt her face get red. I am not..liking this right?

Right?

Right?!

These are weird things to be feeling.

Hoping he didn't catch her staring, Amelia sifted though the box to find some antiseptic or disinfectant. The cut was semi deep, not enough to touch the bone, but it had bleed fairly. She needed to clean it well. Nations healed quickly but if it got infected, it would take a while. It was almost done bleeding.

Her hand came upon a bottle. Holding it up she read the label. Iodine. Hmm. Amelia paused in thought. She remembered this thing from her Civil War. She winced slightly at the memories of both the War and iodine. The thing stung like hell. But it was all she had. Chuckling quietly, she poured some on her hand. Rubbing them together, she grinned evilly at England. " Brace yourself."

Arthur's eyes bulged. " Huh?"

America spread the ointment all over the wound, counting down. Three seconds till the explosion.

Three..

Two..

One..

"HOLYYYYY FUCKING HELL THAT IS BLOODY PAINFUL! OOOOO! IT BURNS! OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST PUT ON ME?!"

Englands agonized screams echoed in the trees. His sides heaved heavily. America laughed and continued to clean the wound. " Iodine. More commonly known as hell in a fucking bottle. Cleans the bacteria pretty well, but hot damn this shit burns! Another reason to hate the Civil War."

England grimaced and looked at her. " Mine or yours?"

America clucked her tongue. " Mine."

England nodded awkwardly. " Ahh." No country liked talking about their Civil Wars.

Amelia wiped the excess blood off with a rag, placing a large bandage on the cut.

England grumbled beside her, still wincing. " Next time, can you give me a bloody warning?"

Wrapping the gauze around his lean chest ( she definitely wasn't feeling his chest muscles or anything...), she chortled.

" Sorry. I had to spring it on you or you'd have resisted."

Rocking back on her heels, she sighed. " There! See? Painful, but quick, no?"

England testily moved his hips ( she wasn't watching him or anything...) , checking the bandage. Nodding, he bent down to pick up his clothes. But before he could put it on, Amelia blurted out. " Don't!"

England stopped, arms in the shirt.

" What?"

Americas face grew hot, as she started stammering. " Well, I mean, its really hot out! Its probably better if you didn't wear a shirt...?" Her heart throbbed as she hoped he didn't think this was weird. Because it was a weird thing to ask, but...she was feeling something very different towards England. No clue what it was, but an idea was forming in her mind. One she wasn't sure of.

Arthur scrunched his face, slightly red.

" But...I burn easily."

Amelia gave a loud laugh. " Oh c'mon dude! You'll be fine."

Still, he hesitated. " But...you're a girl. I-I have to wear a shirt around you!" England's eyes grew wide, his face really red.

Americas heart skipped a beat. There goes my heart again. Pecuilar. Playfully punching his arm, she grinned. " Aww, that's nice. But seriously, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go ahead. Live a little!"

England stared confused at her, his eyes burning into hers. There was another short internal battle. Slowly, a smile spread on hs face. Tossing the clothes on the floor, he grinned. " You're right! Come on America! Let's have some fun!"

Not expecting this behavior from England, now she really couldn't help the grin on her face. Still cluching the box, she jumped in the air. " Yeah! C'mon dude! I'll race ya!" Before she could hear his answer, she took off into the forest, giggling.

" Oh, no you don't!" England yelled toward Amelia's retreating figure. Sprinting through the trees, she felt the air rush around her. The feel of the earth beneath her feet and the thrill of the chase, chilled her skin, bringing excited yells to her lips. She could hear England approaching quickly behind her. Amelia braved a quick glance. A wild grin was on his face, as he chased her, laughing. America focused on the path, running faster than ever. This was so fun! Somehow, she had gotten England to chase her without annoying him or anything! He was actually enjoying this!

Running back into the flat pasture, she smiled. So was she.

She was getting closer to the house. The color green blurred as she sped toward the house. It was the home stretch and she gave a happy yell. She was gonna win!

Suddenly she was tackled from behind. The momentum carried them both tumbling forward, spiraling and gasping. Again and again the ground would rush up to meet her as she rolled with her assailant. Amelia bumped her head, their bodies tangling in the air.

Finally they stopped tumbling. Amelia found herself with her back on the grass, gasping for air. Her body was sore. America groaned. That's gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow. She wanted to roll over, but she found her self unable to move. Huh? Her eyes focused to see England panting over her, arms on either side of her. She froze.

Woah.

Woah.

This is too compromising. This is very close. This is very intimate. Her heart kicked into super speed. England's eyes met hers. Excitement still shone in those eyes. Amelia couldn't find a way out from his arms. Not mention the fact that her lower body was being pinned down by ... him. His hips were placed directly on top of hers. He's not even wearing a shirt! And he's all sweaty! Amelia's head swam with strange thoughts and feelings. I'm not getting turned on again... Right?!

She couldn't take it anymore. Trying to keep her cool, she chuckled weakly.

" Um.. England?"

Arthur seemed unaware of the position. " Hmm?"

Amelia looked pointedly at his lower section. England's confused eyes followed hers. Finally it seemed to hit him.

His shocked green eyes met hers for a split second, until he rolled off of her very quickly. America lay there, still breathing heavily. Those feelings...were just embarrassment from the intimate position, right? He was all...America blushed even more. On me.

England lay next to her in the grass, panting. They stared up at the sky in silence. Laying there together, gave Amelia this strange serenity. A sensation like she was floating, she could lay here forever by his side. Calm. Feeling nothing. A good kind of nothing.

Staring up at the cloudless sky, a laugh escaped her. " Heh..you can tackle pretty good, you know."

England was silent. Then she heard a small laugh from his side. " Hah...How about that?"

Amelia kept laughing, harder and harder until it became full blown howls of laughter. It was one of those laughing fits one gets from being so tired. Her sides quaked from laughing.

England started chuckling, laughing alongside America. Just the sound of both nations laughing, echoed through the field. She felt so happy, laying next to him. Just being there. Those strange feelings returned. Just the mere fact that they were doing something together made her want to smile some more. Tears started streaming from her eyes, she turned on her sides to look at England.

Arthur turned at the same moment, still chuckling. When their eyes met, their laughter died down, but both smiles stayed in place. Her head lay on the cool grass, eyes never leaving his face. Those cool green eyes. England stared back with a mixture of wonder and confusion.

She could get lost in those eyes.

Suddenly, England stood up quickly. " We should get back into the house."

Jumping up, America grinned. " Dude! Seriously! Who'd have known you could tackle like that?"

England smiled, brushing grass off his chest. " I was running and I tripped. I guess I was going so fast I knocked into you. Sorry about that by the way."

Amelia patted his back. " Aww don't worry! I'm fine. Hey, can we get food?"

Food suddenly became her first thought.

England sighed, staring at the sun. " Well, it does appear to be around midday. We can have lunch, but." He pointed a finger at her. " We have to work right after, understood?"

America grabbed his finger and pulled him toward the back door. " Sure sure yeah! Where are we going?"

England raised an eyebrow. " We can't eat here?"

Amelia pretended to choke. " Are you kidding me? I don't want food poisoning again, thank you very much! Nah, we have time to go out. But first..." Amelia grinned wickedly. " We need to settle some scores."

England's eyes widened, panicking. "What? What scores?"

Amelia grin grew large, as she trailed her fingers on his hair. " Remember, if you can, Mr. Kirkland. At around 10:30 last night, you made a bet on which if you lost, you were entitled to a free motorcycle ride with me!"

England's face went deathly pale. He had a blank expression, like he was trying not to pass out. Coughing, he pointed at his chest. " But- my injury!"

America shoved him inside the house. " If you can blind side me, you can ride a motorcycle."

Arthur concentrated hard, looking for a way out. Finding none, he sighed. " Let me get cleaned up first." Grumbling, he stalked toward his bedroom. Feeling victorious, Amelia sat down on the chair, grinning. She was finally gonna get England on a motorcycle.

Her mind drifted off, until it settled on England once again. He seemed to be the center of every movement, thought or gesture. Why was he mattering so much now? Amelia felt like the answer was staring her in the face, but it was as if her brain refused to see it. The attraction, pull tug, that feeling. Just being in the same room. Touching him. It was the most maddening thing. Crazy. Weird. That adjective was popping in all day. Resting her head on the back of the chair, she tried to keep her mind at ease. Everyone was blushing a lot. Thinking so deeply, about England no less, tired her. She sighed. He'd better hurry up.

There was a tap on her shoulder. America jolted up right. England peered down at her with a bemused expression. " Are you alright?"

Happiness bloomed inside of her as she just as much as glanced at him. He was wearing his usual well-pressed green suit. Wow. It looked good on him. Amelia tried not to blush again. Hopping excitedly, she smiled at England, staring into those amazing green eyes.

" Yes. I'm alright."

She was lying. All these feelings rattled around inside of her, spinning like a blender without a lid. Exhilarating and desperate. Joyous and scared. Fearful and happy. All at once. So she was far from alright.

But for once, she didn't mind.

* * *

**Yay for intimate positions! UST all over the place! WOOHOOOO! America's pockets are kinda like the American TARDIS. Junk food, baseballs and all kinds of American stuff can be found in there. And its bigger on the insides. **

** i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to comment ideas and criticisms. All your reviews are very much appreciated and welcomed. Summer is coming so I will have time to write more I think :D!**

**Next chapter will include all the stuff I mentioned in chapter four. It will be around pretty soon.**

**~DPH35**


End file.
